Apenas Lembranças
by Poly-chan
Summary: Quando ele acordou, não tinha noção de onde estava, de quem era ou do que fazia antes. Então começa a ser perseguido, sendo obrigado a fugir enquanto trava uma batalha para recuperar as memórias e proteger as pessoas que ficam ao seu lado.
1. A fuga

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing não me pertence e blá blá blá... todos os direitos reservados aos produtores e blá blá blá... mas essa história é minha e eu faço o que quiser com ela! Muahuahuahuahahua

**Resumo:** Quando ele acordou, não tinha noção de onde estava, de quem era ou do que fazia antes. Então começa a ser perseguido, sendo obrigado a fugir enquanto trava uma batalha para recuperar as memórias e proteger as pessoas que ficam ao seu lado.

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS **

**CAPÍTULO 1 – A FUGA**

Uma dor... uma dor de cabeça lascinante era tudo que podia sentir. Onde estaria? Não se atreveu a abrir os olhos. Um som agudo e contínuo vinha de algum lugar, não muito longe. Aos poucos ele tomou consciência dos braços e pernas. Estava deitado em uma cama, e aquela som reproduzia seus batimentos cardíacos. Compassados e contínuos...

Um som veio do lado esquerdo, um som de travas e uma porta se abrindo. Um homem entrou no aposento, pois podia-se ouvir sua voz, falando com mais alguém.

-Já está conectado, é so me entregar um relatório com as ondas cerebrais.

A outra voz respondeu.

-Depois fazemos isso. Não quer sair pra almoçar agora?

-Não estou com muita fome.

-Ora, vamos. Nem pela minha companhia?

-Está bem, faço isso por você...

Passos secos ecoaram, e um rangido de porta. Então novamente a voz veio do corredor.

-Deixe encostado. Hoje é dia de limpeza, você sabe que eles nunca trazem chave ou sabem o código.

A porta se fechou. O homem esperou, até ter certeza de que ninguém voltaria e abriu os olhos. Estava em um quarto pequeno e sem janelas, parecia um quarto normal, a não ser pelos vários aparelhos instalados ao lado da cama, e pelo chão impecavelmente limpo. O mais estranho para ele não era o quarto ou os homens, mas o fato de não se lembrar como fora parar ali. Tentando manter a calma, ele continuou a examinar o quarto, e deparou com uma câmera no canto esquerdo. _Preciso sair daqui. O mais rápido possível._

Num impulso, ele sentou-se na cama. Arrancou os censores conectados ao peito e o barulho cessou. Consciente de que estava sendo filmado, pôs-se de pé rapidamente. Ao contrário do que imaginava, não teve qualquer tipo de mal-estar ou dificuldade para se mover. Correu até a porta, vestido apenas com uma espécie de pijama azul, que não cobria muita coisa, e com certeza chamava a atenção.

A porta estava encostada. Ele olhou para os dois lados de um corredor extremamente deserto. Encostou a pesada porta e notou que havia um número:47. Saiu. Andava encostado à parede, temeroso de deparar com alguém. Não sabia porque estava ali. Sabia que tinha de dar um jeito de sair.

O corredor era repleto de portas, mas sem nenhuma janela. A certa altura, havia um armário metálico embutido na parede. O homem observou o aviso impresso à porta do armário. QUARTOS 40 a 50.

A porta estava aberta. Se certificando de que não havia ninguém vindo, ele enfiou a cabeça para dentro do armário. Haviam lençóis, travesseiros, toalhas e pijamas como o que usava. Ele percorreu as prateleiras com o olhar e um conjunto de tecidos em cor diferente lhe chamou a atenção. Estava jogado a um canto, amarrotado. Ele puxou o embrulho. Eram roupas, roupas normais. Uma calça comprida, uma camisa e uma jaqueta, meias e um par de tênis. Ele abraçou as roupas e fechou o armário.

Continuou a andar, agora à procura de um lugar onde pudesse se trocar. Encontrou o que queria em uma curva do grande corredor. Um banheiro. Abriu a porta lentamente. Aquela solidão estava dando nos nervos. Logicamente ele não queria ser pego, mas era muito estranho não ter encontrado absolutamente ninguém.

O banheiro, ao contrário do quarto e do corredor, era amplo e iluminado. Na parede direita estavam as torneiras e cabines sanitárias. Na parede esquerda, haviam chuveiros e mais armários metálicos. O homem se aproximou dos armários, lendo os nomes na porta. Nomes diferentes e estranhos, professores e doutores. Ele se virou e deparou com a própria imagem refletida em um espelho. Quem era ele? Qual era seu nome? Ficou a mirar por muito tempo os olhos azuis e frios, os cabelos castanhos e curtos; mas não achou resposta.

Ouviu passos perto da porta. Entrou na cabine mais próxima, rápida e silenciosamente. Alguns homens entraram conversando, abriram armários e saíram. Ele ficou o tempo todo sentado no chão frio, encostado à parede, com as roupas no colo.

Seriam suas aquelas roupas? Ele passou a mão pelo tecido da calça, à procura de alguma dica, alguma sensação que lhe trouxesse alguma memória. Nada. Pegou a jaqueta e notou alguns bolsos internos. Para sua surpresa, ao tirar a mão de lá trazia alguns objetos.

Ele largou tudo no chão, ficando só com algo pequeno e dourado nas mãos. Uma aliança. Lisa, sem nome. Levou-a ao dedo anular da mão esquerda, e ela entrou sem esforços. Era do tamanho exato de seu grosso dedo. Estendeu a mão sobre o joelho, mirando-a com a aliança. Por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia lembrar quem seria a pessoa que estaria com a outra aliança. Ficou algum tempo em um desespero mudo, confuso, perdido. Então pegou os outros objetos que havia tirado do bolso. Algumas notas de dinheiro e um pedaço de papel.

Abriu-o e encontrou um endereço, escrito de forma apressada em uma letra firme. Dobrou o papel e guardou novamente no bolso. Pôs-se de pé e trocou de roupa. Jogou o pijama no vaso sanitário e deu a descarga. Saiu, tentando não encarar o espelho novamente. Voltou aos armários, observando as trancas e cadeados. Procurou pelo mais frágil e abriu-o.

Cinco minutos depois ele saía do banheiro, com um jaleco branco por cima das roupas um pouco amarrotadas e um crachá pendurado à lapela. Continuou a andar pelo corredor, à procura de uma saída. O corredor estava acabando, e bem no final parecia haver uma última porta... Não, era um elevador. O homem apertou o botão, pensando que tudo que tinha de fazer era achar o andar térreo. Então ouviu uma voz vinda do fundo do corredor.

-Ele fugiu!

Desesperado, deu um soco no botão. Não adiantou, o elevador não chegaria mais rápido. Ele olhou no visor. Haviam 15 andares no prédio, e o elevador estava no 10º. Olhou para o lado. Ele estava no subsolo.

-Vasculhem tudo! - as vozes começavam a aumentar. Não poderia esperar. Entrou por uma porta que parecia dar nas escadas. Subiu correndo, três degraus de cada vez. A escada dava voltas e mais voltas, mas nada de saída. Sua respiração estava rápida, o coração acelerado. Quando ele achava que aquilo era um pesadelo e as escadas nunca iriam acabar, vislumbrou uma porta. Ao lado dela, uma placa: Térreo.

Ele se recompôs rapidamente e saiu, como se fosse algo normal e rotineiro. Havia uma espécie de recepção e uma porta de vidro, dando para a rua. Se esforçando para normalizar a respiração, ele andou com os olhos fixos na porta.

Quando estava quase alcançando a liberdade da rua, a mulher do balcão o chamou.

-Você esqueceu de passar seu cartão.

Ele olhou para a mulher e então para a máquina, quase ao seu lado.

-É claro. - disse ele – Sempre esqueço.

A mulher sorriu e se virou para atender ao telefone. Ele passou o cartão rapidamente. Então ouviu a voz da mulher.

-Não deixar ninguém sair? Mas porquê?

Desistindo de disfarçar, ele saiu correndo porta afora, sem nem ao menos olhar pra trás. Tirou o jaleco e deixou-o para trás, sem se virar para ver aonde havia caído. A rua era movimentada, e haviam várias pessoas andando com sacolas, mochilas e pacotes. Ele chegou a uma esquina, e a rua que cruzava parecia ser um pouco mais tranqüila. Com aquela multidão dificilmente ele seria visto, mas também seria difícil para correr. Ele decidiu entrar na outra rua, e continuou a correr, agora com o caminho mais livre.

* * *

_N/a: Oi pessoas! Quem será o 'homem'? Huahuahauhauhau Tá muito na cara... Esse fic foi algo muito estranho... eu comecei a escrever ele depois de assistir à Identidade Bourne, e até tem umas coisas parecidas no começo... mas depois meus dedos criaram vida e começaram a escrever sozinhos! Foi algo assutador... Coisas estranhas à parte, me digam o que acharam do primeiro capítulo. Devo continuar? _

_Bjos_

_Poly-chan_


	2. Nenhuma sensação familiar

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS **

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Nenhuma sensação familiar**

Ele correu por duas quadras, mudando constantemente de rumo. Não havia visto ninguém seguindo-o, mas também não olhara muito para trás. Esgotado, mirou uma pacata lanchonete, que parecia o lugar perfeito para se recompor. Entrou rapidamente.

A lanchonete era pequena e aconchegante, com mesas encostadas às paredes e um grande balcão com banquetas. O homem foi sentar-se ao balcão, de onde ficaria de costas para a rua. Percebeu que algumas pessoas o olhavam. _Devem ser estas roupas amassadas._

A mulher do balcão lhe deu um grande sorriso e lhe perguntou o que iria querer.

-Qual a especialidade? - com a fome que estava, comeria qualquer coisa.

-Nosso sanduíche completo. Quer um café pra acompanhar?

-Pode ser.

-Só um minuto. - a mulher foi até a cozinha e fez o pedido. Voltou e recolheu alguns copos. Encarava o homem de tempo em tempo, curiosa. Ele devia ter entre vinte e trinta anos, mas não tinha uma aparência muito boa. Parecia abatido e cansado, e suas roupas não eram de se admirar. Mas tinha algo em sua expressão... talvez os olhos, aqueles grandes olhos azuis.

-Becky? O pedido!

A mulher acordou de seus devaneios e foi levar o pedido do cliente. Ele agora lia um jornal, não muito interessado. Ela pôs o prato à sua frente, mas ele não disse nada. Apenas devorou o sanduíche como se nunca tivesse visto comida. Ela começou a limpar o balcão e se dirigiu a ele, interessada em começar uma conversa.

-Você não é daqui, né? Esta cidade é grande, mas reconheço um forasteiro quando vejo.

Ele se limitou a negar com a cabeça. Ela não desistiu.

-Você tem olhos lindos, sabia? Como é seu nome?

Ele olhou para os lados, à procura de uma inspiração. Era melhor dizer algo, não queria levantar suspeitas ou chamar a atenção... Viu uma garrafa de whisky na prateleira.

-Johnny.

-Gostei de você, Johnny.

Ele levou a mão ao bolso. Não haveria mal algum em se aproveitar da situação para obter alguma informação.

-Você sabe onde fica isso?

A garçonete leu o papel e franziu a testa.

-Sei, mas é meio longe. Fica naquele bairro mais nobre, na parte da sul da cidade. Algum parente?

-É. - respondeu ele, sem se alterar.

-Espera um pouquinho aí que vou fazer um mapa pra você...

Dali a alguns minutos ele saía da lanchonete, observando bem se não havia ninguém a seguí-lo. Munido do mapa que a mulher rabiscara em um guardanapo, ele foi até o ponto de ônibus. Era fim de tarde, e o ponto já estava lotado. Ele observou uma mãe com duas crianças em uniforme de escola, tentando convencê-las a pararem de correr e trepar no muro que havia logo atrás do ponto.

O ônibus chegou e todos subiram, o homem pagou a passagem e foi sentar-se em um banco no fundo. Ele viu quando as duas crianças passaram por ele correndo, com a mãe gritando atrás. Por sorte, eles se acomodaram bem longe dele.

À sua frente, porém, sentou-se um homem alto e moreno com uma garotinha no colo. Não devia ter mais que um ano, mas não parava de encará-lo por cima do ombro do pai.

Ele observou a garota sorrir a cada mínimo movimento que fazia e perguntou-se quando já tivera aquela sensação. Concentrou-se em resgatar alguma memória, uma imagem que fosse. Não adiantava. Sempre que fazia aquilo só se sentia mais nervoso. Olhou para a fora para se distrair. As ruas já estavam escuras, as luzes das casas acesas... Não sabia de quem era o endereço para onde estava indo, mas esperava descobrir em breve.

A viagem durou quarenta minutos, então o homem desceu no ponto assinalado em seu mapa de guardanapo. Andou duas quadras, em meio a grandes prédios residenciais. Parou à frente de um, o número exato do endereço que procurava. Foi até o portão e perguntou-se o que diria ao porteiro. Não teve que pensar muito, o portão foi aberto em alguns segundos. Ele entrou confuso, mas tentando parecer seguro.

-Olá, senhor. - disse o porteiro assim que viu-o – Não achei que iria voltar sozinho.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. O homem abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma chave.

-Aqui está. Como é bom ser prevenido, não?

Ele pegou a chave da mão do porteiro. Só conseguiu balbuciar.

-Pois é...

Entrou no elevador e subiu até o sétimo andar, o apartamento era o 715. Assim que chegou à porta sabia que não encontraria ninguém, uma vez que o porteiro lhe dera a chave. Colocou-a na tranca e abriu a porta.

Era um apartamento simples, com pouca mobília mas bem decorado. Era menor do que o homem esperava, com três quartos e dois banheiros; uma cozinha e uma pequena sala. Ele andou pelo apartamento inteiro, observou o quarto de casal e os dois quartos de solteiro. Então voltou para a sala e sentou-se no sofá. Só então notou os porta-retratos em uma mesa de canto. Se aproximou, ansioso.

Todas as fotos eram de crianças. Um garoto de bicicleta, de boné, de uniforme. Uma menina pequena, cercada de brinquedos, dentro de um andador, dormindo. O homem passou a mão pelos porta-retratos, um sentimento indescritível tomando conta de seu peito. Pegou uma das fotos, onde as duas crianças apareciam juntas. O garoto, que parecia ter uns sete anos, segurava a menina no colo, em um jardim. Ambos tinham cabelos castanho-claro, e a garota tinha os olhos muito verdes. O garoto, porém, tinha olhos azuis e marcantes. Olhos que o homem havia visto pela última vez no espelho do estranho lugar onde havia acordado.

Ele tirou a foto do porta retrato e guardou-a no bolso. Levantou-se e ficou parado por um momento, até achar o que procurava. No canto havia um pequeno armário, do qual ele começou a abrir as gavetas. Encontrou alguns papéis sem importância, e então um plástico com alguns documentos. Tirou-o para fora e levou-o perto da luz. Havia uma carteira de motorista, com sua própria foto. Ele leu o nome, lentamente e em voz alta.

-Heero Yuy.

O nome não lhe soou familiar nem estranho. Era simplesmente um nome. Mas ainda assim, pensou ele, era melhor que Johnny...

Sobre o armário havia um telefone e uma pequena agenda. Depois de guardar o documento que encontrara, ele apertou o botão no telefone referente à secretária eletrônica. Então, pegou a pequena agenda e começou a estudá-la, nome por nome. Os poucos nomes que haviam continham apenas telefones e não significavam nada para ele.

-E aí, galera, como é que vocês tão? - uma voz de homem, alegre e descontraída invadiu a sala. Heero parou para ouvir a mensagem gravada. - Que história é essa de vir pra cá e nem passar aqui em casa? Não tem desculpa, vocês têm nosso endereço e estão de férias, vão passar nem que a gente tenha de ir buscá-los. E se não ligarem de novo, vou deixar um monte de mensagens!

O som agudo do bip interrompeu a mensagem. Heero olhou no painel do telefone o número registrado e encontrou-o anotado na agenda. Era um dos únicos nomes que trazia junto endereço completo. Duo Maxwell devia significar alguma coisa para ele, mas não sabia o quê.

Ele largou a agenda e desligou o telefone. Estava exausto, e como aquele apartamento parecia ser seu não haveria problema em sentir-se em casa. Revirou a geladeira e tomou um banho, encontrando roupas limpas e dobradas no armário. Depois deitou-se na cama de casal do maior quarto e adormeceu quase que instantaneamente.

* * *

_N/a: Oie people! Falei que tava muito na cara? huahuahuahua Esse capítulo foi um pouco mais tranqüilo, e com mais informações..__. quem serão os moradores do apartamento e o que Heero fará a seguir? aguardem os próximos capítulos... Ah! E dois avisos - Primeiro aviso: esse fic vai ser mais centrado no Heero. O Duo vai fazer uma participação especial, por isso vai dar as caras também. Mas eu optei por não colocar os outros, blz? Segundo aviso: não vai ter yaoi._

_bjos_

_Poly-chan_

_ps.: vlw a quem deixou review - Shojo Mizu, Shanty, Mady-chan, Tina-chan -, vocês realmente me animaram. Quanto às perguntas da Tina-chan... não vou estragar a surpresa, né? _


	3. Perseguição

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS**

**CAPÍTULO 3 - Perseguição**

O quarto de paredes brancas estava claro e agradável. A persiana de tecido filtrava apenas parte da luz, impedindo-o de continuar a dormir. Heero abriu os olhos e mirou à volta, a respiração tranqüila, a cabeça leve. O resultado de uma noite bem dormida. Levantou-se e foi se trocar. Havia decidido ir até o endereço do tal Duo Maxwell, queria descobrir mais coisas a respeito de si mesmo, e já havia esgotado as possibilidades daquele apartamento.

Em um dos outro quartos encontrou uma mochila e colocou a agenda, algumas roupas e coisas que pudesse vir a precisar. Colocou a mochila nas costas e olhou novamente o quarto em que estava. Tinha uma escrivaninha bem bagunçada, com roupas espalhadas. Ele viu um boné no topo do monte, um boné azul e branco que vira na cabeça do garoto do porta-retrato da sala. Colocou-o na cabeça. Sabia que mais do que obter informações, ele queria encontrar pessoas que o conheciam, falar com a lguém que pudesse lhe dar todas as respostas que procurava. Ou pelo menos alguma sensação familiar.

Quando passava pela sala para sair, notou um molho de chaves repousando em um cinzeiro, e pegou-as. Decididamente não tinha a mínima idéia de onde era a casa de Duo Maxwell, mas era bem melhor de encontrá-la com um carro. Tinha uma carteira de motorista, provavelmente sabia dirigir...

Sem nem pensar, trancou a porta e desceu pelas escadas. Quando chegou no térreo, o porteiro correu até ele, branco como papel.

-Me desculpe, senhor. Eu não consegui impedí-los... já acionei a segurança, logo...

-Do que você está falando?

-Dos dois homens que acabaram de subir pelo elevador... eles disseram que queriam vê-lo, mas eu disse que teria de anunciá-los primeiro. Então eles disseram que estavam armados e subiriam de qualquer jeito, e eu não pude impedí-los...

-Está bem. Se eles voltarem diga que não me viu, certo? E chame a polícia. Eu vou sair daqui.

O homem acenou com a cabeça, nervoso. Heero se virou para a escada que levava ao subsolo, e então parou.

-Só uma coisa... qual é o meu carro?

Ele colocou a chave na ignição e pisou no acelerador. Ao menos lembrava como dirigir. Saiu da garagem do prédio e olhou para os dois lados da rua. Haviam vários carros estacionados, podia haver alguém vigiando o prédio em um deles. Ele andou por entre as fileiras de carros, nem muito rápido nem muito devagar, tentando não parecer suspeito. Alcançou o cruzamento e olhou no retrovisor. Um carro escuro que estivera estacionado veio na direção da esquina onde ele estava. Ele acelerou e entrou na via rápida, depois virou à esquerda e encontrou um viaduto. Andava mais rápido do que deveria, olhando a toda hora para trás, mas sem nenhum sinal do carro escuro.

Parou em um sinaleiro e notou uma loja de fast-food na outra esquina. Entrou no drive-thru. A atendente lhe perguntou, sem emoção, o que iria querer. Ele pediu um sanduíche qualquer e entrou com o carro em uma fila de espera, de onde não se podia ver a rua.

_Posso ter me preocupado à toa, mas é melhor não arriscar._

O lanche demorou mais do que deveria, o que deixou os clientes irritados. Mas não a ele. Revirou o porta-luvas e encontrou apenas um óculos escuros. Olhou em baixo dos bancos, nos suportes das portas, mas não havia mais nada.

_Que ótimo. Eu podia ter deixado mais pistas, caso perdesse a memória algum dia..._

A fila começou a andar e ele parou bem à frente da cabine. O homem lhe deu um sorriso e começou a desculpar-se pela demora. Ele não disse nada. Lembrou-se do endereço em seu bolso.

-Você sabe onde fica isso?

O funcionário não levou nem dois segundos para responder.

-Fica perto daquele shopping novo, é bem fácil de chegar. Você pega essa avenida que passa aqui do lado...

Alguns minutos depois Heero continuava a rodar, um pouco mais seguro de onde queria chegar.

Estava uma tarde quente, e Heero notou a grande quantidade de gente entrando e saindo do shopping center. Seria um bom lugar para estacionar o carro e continuar andando, uma vez que poderia se misturar com a multidão e chegar ao endereço a pé, pois agora sabia que ele ficava a umas duas quadras daquele shopping.

Haviam mães arrastando crianças por todos os lados, adolescentes andando em grupos e casais passeando juntos. Ele se perguntou porque as pessoas o olhavam tanto, com aquele casaco escuro e fechado, boné azul e óculos escuros. Parou à frente de uma loja de cds e fingiu observar os preços. Então ouviu um assovio baixo e distante. Olhou para cima. Era um som estranho, de onde estaria vindo?

Alguns segundos se passaram e o som havia sumido por completo, mas então...

Ele levou as mãos à cabeça, desesperado. O assovio entrava por seus ouvidos, dando a impressão que iria estourar seus tímpanos. Parecia ficar mais forte e constante, parecia estar em todo lugar, parecia vir de sua própria cabeça. Ele se atirou ao chão de joelhos e segurou a cabeça, era algo insuportável, tudo que queria era que silenciasse.

Haviam pessoas à sua volta, ele podia sentir isso. Sabia que elas sussurravam. Não estariam ouvindo também aquele som dos infernos? Porque só ele estava se contorcendo e agonizando?

Então o som cessou, da mesma maneira que veio. Ele levantou a cabeça e tentou focalizar os vários rostos que o cercavam, o suor frio escorrendo pelo rosto. Ouviu alguém perguntar se ele estava bem, se precisariam chamar uma ambulância. Ele negou e pôs-se de pé. Ajuntou os óculos e o boné e começou a andar. As pessoas começaram a se dispersar, ainda de olhos fixos nele.

Ele então notou um homem encostado à vitrine de uma loja, no final do corredor. Usava sobretudo e falava com alguém por um aparelho pendurado à orelha. Não era um segurança do shopping porque não usava o mesmo colete preto e amarelo dos outros. E estava olhando fixamente para Heero.

Heero se virou, primeiro andando devagar e depois desembestando a correr. Virou por um corredor, passou por algumas lojas, desceu algumas escadas. O homem havia largado seu posto e o perseguia, vez ou outra Heero o via.

Ele chegou a uma praça de alimentação e olhou para trás. Havia ganho certa vantagem. Correu até um canto, onde haviam algumas mesas encostadas à parede. Em uma delas havia um garotinho sozinho, brincando com uma revista. Ele sentou-se à frente do garoto e pôs o boné. O menino não poderia olhá-lo com uma cara mais espantada. Balbuciou:

-Min.. minha mãe tá sentada aí... ela f.. foi pegar lanche...

Heero pegou a revista da mão dele.

-Então fique quieto que eu já saio.

Escondeu o rosto na revista e observou a entrada da praça com o canto dos olhos.

O homem que o perseguira estava lá, acompanhado de outro, observando a caótica praça de alimentação. Olharam por uns dois minutos, e então saíram. Heero devolveu a revista ao garoto que, observou, ou estava paralisado ou à beira de um ataque. Ele fez um aceno com a cabeça, se levantou e saiu. Deu dois passos e ouviu os berros do menino.

Ele continuou a caminhar imperturbável, e quando chegou novamente ao corredor das lojas pegou o caminho oposto que vira os dois homens pegarem. Sairia pelos fundos do shopping.

Alcançou as portas de vidro. A entrada de trás era bem menos movimentada, havia uma rua comprida à esquerda por onde as pessoas caminhavam, e um estacionamento à direita.

Ele sentou-se em um dos bancos que havia, bem encostado a duas paredes. Estava ligeiramente sem fôlego, iria descansar só um pouco.

-Filho, venha logo! - as pessoas passavam pela calçada saindo do shopping tagarelando, num misto de vozes e ruídos. Ele baixou a cabeça e mirou as próprias mãos. Porque o estavam perseguindo? O que fizera? Aqueles homens não estavam de brincadeira, queriam pegá-lo de qualquer jeito.

A calçada ficou um pouco mais tranqüila e Heero não ouvia mais vozes. O silêncio dominou, até ser quebrado pelo ruído de algo caindo. Ele levantou os olhos. Bem à sua frente, do outro lado da calçada estava um garoto de bermuda e camiseta. No chão, um copo de refrigerante virado.

_O que esses garotos vêem em mim?_ pensou ele contrariado. Mas então notou o semblante do menino. Estava literalmente de boca aberta, com os grandes olhos azuis fixos nele. Heero prendeu a respiração e sentiu algo estranho. Era como se estivesse vendo a si mesmo alguns anos mais novo. Era o garoto da foto.

* * *

_N/a: Oie povo! Mais um cap detro do prazo! Yaayyy! E não é que eu dei um jeito de meter um garoto na história de novo? Huahuahauhauahu. Eu juro que não tenho nada haver com isso, meus dedos escreveram sozinhos!_

_Nesse cap eu optei por responder os reviews aqui, acho melhor assim mas não sei como vocês preferem..._

___**Tina-chan:** Sim, você tem direito de sonhar... prometo pensar no seu caso. huahuahahuahua  
**Steph's: **Não vou abandonar ninguém. todo mundo sabe q sou uma pessoa totalmente séria q cumpre com seus deveres e... ei, do quê você tá rindo?  
**Has-Has:** Sim, só o Duo vai aparecer... E sim, o Heero é casado com a Relena. Blz? Qualquer outra duvida grite. huahuahuahua  
**Mayumi Evans Potter:** E aqui está o outro capítulo. E nem demorei... valeu pela força, continue acompanhando a história._

___bjos e bom feriado!__  
_


	4. Encontro inusitado

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS **

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Encontro inusitado**

-Ele está aqui!

Heero se virou. De dentro do shopping vinham não dois, mas três homens de sobretudo. Um deles levou a mão à cintura. Vendo o que viria a seguir, Heero se levantou, rápido como um raio. Agarrou o garoto pela cintura e fugiu para o estacionamento, no máximo de sua força. Ouviu os tiros ricochetearem na parede assim que passaram.

Escondeu-se atrás de uma caminhonete e colocou o menino no chão.

-O quê q...

-Fique quieto. Não saia daí. - ele meteu o pé no vidro e abriu o carro – Entre, rápido.

O garoto obedeceu. Ele sentou-se no banco de motorista e puxou os fios do painel, fazendo uma ligação direta.

-Aqu... aqueles caras tão vindo...

-Se segure do jeito que der... - o motor ligou e Heero deu a ré. Haviam dois homens armados perto da entrada do shopping, que começaram a atirar assim que o viram.

-EIJI, SE ABAIXA!

Ele acelerou e saiu do estacionamento pelo outro lado, quase atropelando o cara que recolhia os cartões. Entrou na avenida e aumentou a velocidade.

-Pai, o quê tá acontecendo?

-Não sei. Coloca o cinto. - ele desviou de alguns carros que andavam mais devagar e viu a pista desimpedida. Olhou para o garoto. Lembrara o nome dele, em um segundo de necessidade o nome simplesmente viera à sua cabeça, como se fosse algo natural.

-Como não sabe? - ele havia colocado o cinto, mas ainda não se convencera. - Por que aqueles homens estavam te perseguindo? Onde você teve este tempo todo? Você ... roubou um carro! Por que está usando meu boné?

-Pare com isso! - disse ele sem tirar a atenção da pista. - Já e suficientemente ruim eu não me lembrar de nada, você ainda precisa ficar me perseguindo com perguntas que não sei responder?

-Não se lembrar de nada? Do que está falando? Você se lembra de mim, não é?

Ele não respondeu. Tirou do bolso a foto que havia encontrado no apartamento e estendeu-a a ele. O garoto segurou a foto, e então olhou para Heero.

-O quê aconteceu?

-Eu... não sei. - disse ele confuso. Andava mais devagar agora, apesar de estar numa espécie de estrada. - Só me lembro de ter acordado alguns dias atrás em um lugar estranho, não tenho qualquer memória anterior.

Ele continuou a olhar para o homem ao seu lado por algum tempo, então virou-se para a frente.

-Pra onde estamos indo?

-Eu não sei.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Eiji encostou-se na janela, observando a paisagem.

-Pai?

Heero deu um grunhido, o que significava, o garoto sabia, que ele estava ouvindo.

-Se não se lembra de nada, como sabia meu nome?

-Me veio à mente.

-Então isto é um bom sinal, não é? Talvez sua memória volte aos poucos...

-Não sei.

O garoto silenciou novamente, balançando os pés. Então virou-se para ele novamente.

-Pai?

Outro grunhido. Eiji adorava fazer aquilo, testar a paciência dele até não poder mais.

-Você não se lembra de nada mesmo? Nem da mamãe? Nem da Aiko?

-Não.

-Nem do Duo e da Hilde? De nossa casa em Sank?

Heero soltou um ruído ininteligível, mas Eiji continuou.

-Do tio Milliardo? Daqueles seus amigos... como eram mesmo os nomes? Quatre, Trowa e Wufei?

-Escute bem. - ele disse, agora mirando o garoto com um olhar mortífero. - Só porque lembrei seu nome não quer dizer que tudo vai voltar à minha mente somente se você ficar citando pessoas. Isso não vai adiantar! Só está me desconcentrando! - o tom de voz e a expressão de Heero eram assustadores, fariam qualquer um pensar duas vezes antes de se dirigir a ele novamente. No entanto, Eiji parecia não ligar. Respondeu calmamente, como se estivesse discutindo com um garoto de sua idade.

-Também não precisa ficar zangado. Estava tentando ajudar, se isso não adiantou podemos pensar em outra coisa.

-Não tem nós. - disse Heero em voz baixa. - Vou deixar você em um lugar seguro, onde alguém possa pegá-lo.

-Me o quê? Estamos há quase um mês te procurando e quando eu te acho me diz isso? Vai fugir?

-Eu não sei porque estão me perseguindo, mas estão. Quer que eu volte com você, como se nada estranho tivesse acontecido? Não é o que vou fazer. VOCÊ vai voltar para casa e EU vou descobrir porque estão me perseguindo. Fim da história.

Eiji se virou para a janela, emburrado. Queria ficar junto com ele, passara tanto tempo sem ter sequer uma notícia que mal se lembrava o quanto gostava de ficar ao seu lado, nem que fosse só para provocá-lo. E se voltasse para casa o que diria à mãe? Que encontrara o pai mas ele estava com amnésia e sendo perseguido por alguns assassinos malucos? Com certeza ela só ficaria mais preocupada do que já estava...

-Nós viemos passar as férias nessa cidade porque fazia tempo que não vínhamos ver nosso apartamento. - Eiji começou a falar subitamente, em voz baixa e encarando a pista à frente. - Ficamos uns três dias, até que o Duo, um amigo seu ligou. Naquele mesmo dia estávamos andando por uma rua com várias lojas, quando me perdi. Andei por algun minutos até que consegui encontrar mamãe, mas não você. As lojas começaram a esvaziar, e nós olhamos por todos os lados e perguntamos a todas as pessoas.

Heero agora encarava a pista, mas não a enxergava realmente. Toda sua concentração estava no que o garoto dizia.

-Alguns vendedores nos falaram sobre uns homens estranhos que tinha visto rondando a loja. Mamãe ficou nervosa. Ela ligou para Duo e nós três fomos até a casa dele. Ficamos lá, todos diziam para mim que era mais seguro, mas eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Porque precisávamos de um lugar seguro? Um dia me escondi pra ouvir a conversa deles. Duo contava à mamãe sobre um grupo de cientistas, que provavelmente tinham te seqüestrado.

-Cientistas? - Heero virou-se, para poder prestar mais atenção.

-É. Parece que eles estavam fazendo estudos sobre reações, reflexos e emoções em soldados. Queriam chegar ao soldado perfeito.

-Soldado?

-É logico que você não se lembra, mas você foi um soldado. Lutava em um mobile suit que chamavam de gundam. Foi você mesmo quem me contou essa história.

-Eu...

-PAI! CUIDADO!

Heero olhou para frente e havia uma árvore caída na pista. Esteve tão concentrado no que o menino dizia que distraíra-se da direção. O carro derrapou e deu um giro, batendo de lado na árvore.

* * *

_N/a: Oie people! Esse cap tá com bastante diálogo, mas acho que dá pra perceber um pouco a personalidade do Eiji. Já o Heero, eu me esforcei para que não ficasse OC, espero que tenha dado certo!_

_Quanto à perguntas da Has-Has e da Tina-chan... acho que algumas foram respondidas, né? Mas como essa história tem uma narração linear, __não tem nehuma referência externa... ou seja, você só vai descobrir que o Heero descobrir. Num sei se deu pra entender minha teoria...  
Enfim, continuem acompanhando a história, nesse mesmo site, toda semana... e não esqueçam de deixar a opinião antes de sair! Participe da campanha: Faça um ficwriter feliz! hauahahauhauhahaahuahauahua Tá, já parei...  
_

bjos!  
_Poly-chan _


	5. O hotel na estrada

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS **

**CAPÍTULO 5 - O hotel na estrada**

Heero abriu os olhos assim que tudo parou de girar.

-Tudo bem?

-Tudo. - disse o garoto, tirando o cinto. - Mas é melhor a gente sair daqui. Caso não se lembre, o carro é roubado e duvido que funcione agora.

Ele não respondeu, mas pegou a mochila no banco de trás e saiu. Estavam em uma estrada totalmente desabitada, sem nenhum sinal de casas ou pessoas. Heero começou a caminhar afastando-se do carro. Eiji o seguiu.

-O que vamos fazer? Caminhar? Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum e cedo ou tarde vão encontrar aquele carro roubado!

Heero não respondeu, continuou a andar indiferente.

-Logo vai escurecer. Não é perigoso caminhar em uma estrada à noite? E eu tô ficando com fome...

Eiji estava decidido a continuar a importunar o pai, mas ouviu um ruído de caminhão que lhe chamou a atenção e virou-se.

Heero parou de andar e olhou para trás. Um caminhão estava parando no acostamento, e Eiji acenava. Ele fez um sinal com as mãos, indicando reprovação, mas era tarde demais. O homem abaixara o vidro.

-É de vocês aquele carro ali atrás?

Ele chegou mais perto do caminhão, seria melhor improvisar uma situação.

-É, mas parece que o seguro vai demorar para enviar um guincho, por isso pensamos em ir andando e procurar um hotel. Sabe de algum nessa região?

-Tem um a uns dois quilômetros, se quiserem posso levá-los.

O homem abriu a porta e os dois subiram. Ele arrancou novamente.

-Vocês estão bem? Parece que foi um acidente feio...

-Não foi nada demais. Só uma derrapada.

Heero não estava disposto a conversar, mas o caminhoneiro estava, e muito. Falou sobre o estado das estradas, a lerdeza dos guinchos e citou uns três colegas que já haviam tido o mesmo problema. Ele falava praticamente sozinho, pois os outros dois não davam sinais de estarem ouvindo. Por fim, quando o assunto se esgotou, ele se virou para Eiji.

-Sabe que o meu garoto mais velho deve ter a sua idade? É um pestinha... Mas ainda assim, gostaria de ver ele mais vezes. Vocês estavam viajando?

-É. – disse o garoto desinteressado.

O homem ligou o rádio em uma estação qualquer e continuou a falar.

-Você cria o garoto sozinho?

-Ahan. – Heero mal havia ouvido a pergunta. Estava olhando para a estrada, agora totalmente escura, e se perguntando quanto tempo levariam para achar o carro e o que deveria fazer a seguir.

-Eu sei como é difícil. Tinha um amigo que teve que parar de trabalhar para cuidar das crianças que a mulher largou...

O homem continuou a contar a história por dez infindáveis minutos. Quando parou, tudo que se ouvia era a terrível música do rádio. Eiji já pensava em abrir a porta e saltar para fora, e Heero tinha idéias parecidas... então o caminhoneiro disse:

-É aqui.

Um hotelzinho de beira de estrada, pequeno e mal-iluminado surgiu do lado direito. O homem parou o caminhão derrapando no cascalho e os dois desceram. Heero deu alguns trocados ao homem. Não muito, pois o dinheiro que tinha não iria durar muito. O outro agradeceu e foi embora.

Os dois caminharam para a recepção do hotel, que era a primeira de uma fila de portas. Todos os quartos tinham as portas e janelas para o pátio da frente, um grande espaço coberto de cascalho com poucos carros estacionados. Logo que chegaram à recepção perceberam que não deviam esperar muito do quarto. O balcão onde o atendente estava sentado parecia ser mais velho do que a construção, e por todo lado do aposento bagunçado viam-se bolas de pó e teias de aranha.

Heero pediu um quarto e usou o único nome que conhecia além do próprio, Duo Maxwell. Pagou adiantado por uma pernoite e avisou que sairia no outro dia bem cedo. Não muito animados, os dois foram para o quarto.

-Não é tão mal. – falou o garoto, abrindo a porta. – Mas o carro tinha ar condicionado...

-Pelo menos achamos um lugar pra passar a noite – disse Heero, largando a mochila na primeira cama. O quarto era pequeno, e tinha apenas duas camas velhas e um balcão. O banheiro, como o homem dissera, era do lado externo.

-Será que tem baratas?

-Pelo preço que pagamos não me espantaria. – ele começou a sacudir os lençóis de uma das camas.

-Podemos ligar para a mamãe?

-Melhor não arriscar, alguém pode rastrear a linha.

-Ela deve estar preocupada. O que vamos fazer amanhã?

-Não sei.

Eiji revirou os olhos.

-Às vezes você me irrita.

-Que bom que temos sentimentos mútuos... Essa cama parece mais forte, vê se dorme um pouco.

-E você?

-Não estou com sono.

-Você que sabe... – o garoto tirou o moleton e os sapatos e se enfiou embaixo do cobertor, depois de dar uma boa olhada se era seguro.

Heero andava de um lado para outro do quarto, examinando as janelas e pequenas frestas. Havia uma grande janela na frente, coberta com uma cortina de tecido empoeirada. Atrás havia mais uma , só que era bem pequena. Lá fora haviam várias árvores, o que serviria caso uma fuga fosse necessária. Ele voltou para o outro lado do quarto, examinando agora o pequeno balcão. Eiji o observava, deitado.

-Deve ser ruim não se lembrar de nada, mas acho que por mais que você estivesse bem não me contaria uma história...

-Agora você quer dizer que não estou bem?

-Acho que não está.

-Só porque não lembro de uma coisa ou outra... – disse ele, afastando o móvel da parede e puxando alguma coisa de trás – não quer dizer que esteja louco ou coisa parecida. Eu estou bem. – ele finalmente levantou o que estivera puxando. Era um pedaço de madeira, grande e pesado, com algumas lascas na ponta.

-Se eu não te conhecesse, estaria assustado.

-Devo me alegrar com isso? – disse ele, puxando uma cadeira que estava no canto e arrastando-a pra perto da janela.

-Não sei. Mas acho que posso dormir tranqüilo... mamãe te mataria se fizesse alguma coisa comigo.

-Você foi a única pessoa que me trouxe alguma lembrança... – disse o homem para si mesmo, enquanto encostava o pedaço de madeira na parede – não ousaria lhe fazer mal, por mais que estivesse fora de mim.

O garoto logo adormeceu, mas Heero permaneceu sentado próximo à janela, imóvel. Os ouvidos estavam atentos a qualquer ruído que pudesse vir de fora; a mente pensando em algo para fazer...

Eiji acordou com o tremor da cama. Olhou para a cadeira onde o pai estivera sentado mas ele não estava mais lá. Então ouviu uma respiração sufocada não muito longe, perto do chão. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para baixo. Heero estava estendido no chão, vez ou outra soltando um gemido. Eiji correu até ele.

-Pai! O quê você tem? O que aconteceu?

Ele levou a mão aos ouvidos, mas não disse nada. Eiji começou a se impacientar.

-Não tem nada aí! O quê tá acontecendo? O quê você tá sentindo?

Ele se revirou subitamente, ainda com as mãos na cabeça, o rosto encostado no chão.

-Peraí. Fique quieto. – ele passou as mãos por trás da orelha dele, afastando os cabelos. Havia visto alguma coisa... – O quê é isso?

Ele levantou, entre o polegar e o indicador, um aparelho minúsculo. Heero levantou a cabeça, finalmente conseguindo ouvir normalmente. Tirou o objeto da mão do garoto.

-O qué isso?

-Não sei. Mas estava enchendo o saco. - ele olhou o pequeno objeto interessado, curioso para abrí-lo.

-Mas porque você estava se contorcendo?

-Esse treco tava fazendo um barulho dos infernos. E parece que só afetava a mim.

-Não pode ter sido uma forma de te rastrearem? - disse o garoto, agora mais calmo, sentando-se na cama.

-Talvez. - ele colocou o aparelho na mesa e ficou a examiná-lo por um longo tempo. O garoto olhou pela janela.

-Está amanhecendo.

-É, e é melhor irmos andando. Arrume suas coisas.

* * *

_N/a: Oie people! Descul__a pelo meu atraso pra colocar no ar esse cap, mas é q tava com 500 mil coisas pra fazer, e qndo arranjei um tempinho pra postar, não tava logando...__ Meu, é incrível como os professores têm o dom de marcar tudo quanto é prova e trabalho pra mesma época...  
bom, deixando isso de lado... esse capítulo ficou bem parado, mas não se preocupem que eu dou um jeito de agitar as coisas! Huahauhauahuahauhau_

_**Has-has:** Você só descobre o que o Heero descobre porque é a regra do jogo! Senão qual é a graça? Hahahaha. Quanto às suas perguntas, o que posso garantir é que não há uma nova guerra se iniciando, blz?  
**Tinha-chan:** Olá! Que bom que você gostou do cap. Valeu pelo review._

_Bjos e até semana que vem (se eu sobreviver ¬¬')  
Poly-chan _


	6. Por que matar?

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS **

**CAPíTULO 6 – Por que matar?**

Heero e Eiji saíram do pequeno quarto e notaram que haviam mais alguns carros estacionados. Colado ao hotel havia uma lanchonete, agora aberta.

Heero se dirigiu ao extremo do hotel, onde o homem dissera que ficava o banheiro. Eiji o olhava e achava estranho o fato de ele estar tão tranqüilo. _No quê estou pensando? Ele sempre foi assim._

-Pai, estou com fome – disse o garoto, assim que ele parou à porta do banheiro.

-Está bem. - disse ele, lhe estendendo uma nota de dinheiro. Não haveria mal algum se o garoto fosse sozinho até a lanchonete, até porque não era a vida dele que estava sendo visada.

Ele entrou no banheiro, que não era lá muito agradável, mas melhor que nada. A porta se abriu e outro homem entrou, e depois um terceiro. Heero estava prestes a sair quando o último homem que entrou gritou:

-Parados os dois! - ele sacou uma pistola da cintura. Ele olhou Heero com desdém, as roupas amassadas e a mochila velha nas costas. Então virou-se para o outro homem.

-Você, camarada. Passa a chave do carro! Eu vi quando você desceu daquele importado.

O homem ao lado de Heero estava tão nervoso que só faltava chorar. Tentando controlar a tremedeira das mãos, ele vasculhou o bolso. Heero analisou o assaltante. Era um ladrão de galinhas com certeza, e devia estar tão nervoso quanto o cara que estava assaltando. Não usava nada para cobrir o rosto, e também tremia um pouco ao segurar a arma. Mas ele não iria interferir. Queria passar despercebido, não podia ser notado...

A porta se abriu pela terceira vez. O assaltante se virou confuso, a arma ainda apontada para o homem. Eiji estancou, ao entender a cena.

Antes que qualquer um deles esboçasse uma reação, Heero se adiantou, chutando a arma da mão do assaltante. Ela voou longe, escorregando no piso de azulejo.

O assaltante se ajoelhou, pedindo para que não o machucassem.

-Sinto muito... - disse Heero, metendo um soco bem dado no estômago dele. O assaltante caiu, sem ar. Heero virou-se para sair, sem encarar o outro homem.

Eiji acordou do choque e seguiu o pai, com um pacote de batatas na mão. Estava um pouco impressionado pra falar qualquer coisa, o que, de certa forma, divertiu o homem.

-Vamos – disse ele.

-P.. pra onde?

-Pelo que vi na estrada ontem, tem outra cidade a alguns quilômetros daqui. Já ficamos tempo demais neste hotel.

-É. - disse Eiji sem reclamar, seguindo-o pelo mato baixo da beira da estrada.

Depois de alguns minutos Eiji pareceu se recuperar do choque, pois, para a insatisfação de Heero, ele recomeçou a falar.

-Eu nunca tinha visto você bater em alguém, mas deve ter feito muito disso, não é? Quero dizer, quando você ainda era piloto. Você matou pessoas?

Ele perguntou isso com um brilho no olhar, como se falasse de um jogo de videogame. Mas Heero estava impassível. Por acaso o garoto havia esquecido sua situação ou estava fazendo aquilo para provocá-lo?

-Não vai responder? - então ele viu o típico olhar mortífero do pai e pareceu se lembrar. - Ah, é. Desculpe. - Mudou de assunto rapidamente. - Não é perigoso andarmos aqui?

-Mais perigoso seria ficarmos lá. Com certeza a polícia vai aparecer.

-Mas você não disse que a cidade fica a alguns quilômetros? Vamos andando?

-Sim, pelo menos até a próxima lanchonete.

Eiji suspirou, mas apressou o passo.

Como Heero havia calculado pelas informações que recebera, a lanchonete não ficava muito longe, e era um pouco maior e mais movimentada que a anterior. Ele pretendia se informar a respeito da localização da cidade mais próxima, para ver se conseguia cortar caminho por outro lugar que não fosse a estrada. Se sentou em um banco à frente do balcão e pediu um café completo para ele e o filho.

Havia uma pequena televisão ligada no noticiário matinal, onde um homem falava sobre a greve dos bancos. Ele mirou a tv sem muito interesse, enquanto o atendente trazia a comida.

_Os funcionários ameaçam ficar mais tempo paralisados se suas reivindicações não forem atendidas. É com você, Sandra._

_Obrigado, Lemos. Ontem à noite um carro roubado foi encontrado na via 56, prensado contra uma árvore. Não se sabe..._

Heero prendeu a respiração e sentiu algo tocar suas costas. Olhou para trás sem virar a cabeça. Um homem alto e sério lhe fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando que ele devia se levantar e apontou para dentro da própria jaqueta, onde, com certeza havia uma arma. O toque que ele havia sentido nas costas.

Em menos de um segundo, ele avaliou a situação. Estava em um lugar público, não queria chamar a atenção, mas não sabia o que o homem queria. Um assaltante com certeza não era, pois não teria se dirigido a ele em particular. Mas ao menos o homem pareceu não notar que Heero estava com Eiji, o que era uma vantagem.

-Acho que vou ao banheiro – disse ele em voz alta, para que o garoto ouvisse, mas torcendo para que não protestasse. Por sorte ele estava tão concentrado na reportagem que simplesmente ignorara o fato.

Heero se levantou e foi até onde o homem indicava, saindo por uma porta lateral. Havia uma construção um pouco afastada do local, uma espécie de depósito. O homem andava atrás de Heero, a arma dentro da jaqueta apontada para seu peito.

Os dois alcançaram a construção sem encontrar ninguém, e então a ultrapassaram. Atrás havia um pequeno pedaço de terreno, uma cerca caindo aos pedaços e um rio. Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Heero sentiu uma pancada na cabeça. Jogou as mãos à frente, para absorver a queda, mas acabou batendo o rosto no chão. Virou-se de barriga para cima, para encarar seu agressor. O homem havia tirado a pistola da jaqueta, e estava acoplando um silenciador a ela.

Heero se arrastou para trás, e o homem deu alguns passos, não iria deixá-lo escapar. Tinha-o bem na sua mira...

De repente o homem sentiu algo nos olhos. Levou a mão ao rosto.

-Desgraçado!

Heero se levantou rápido, aproveitando o fato de o homem não poder enxergar por causa da terra que havia jogado em seu rosto. Muniu-se com um galho grande e grosso que havia encontrado no chão e desencadeou vários golpes, em todas as partes do corpo que conseguia enxergar e com toda a força que podia. O homem resistiu, ainda com a arma empunhada, travada. Mas então caiu no chão e Heero, sem perder a oportunidade, jogou-se em cima dele com o galho em seu pescoço. A arma voou de sua mão e foi parar a alguns metros dos dois.

-Quem é você?

O homem finalmente abriu os olhos, mas o encarou sem nada falar.

-Porque ia me matar? O que eu fiz? Porque está me perseguindo? – ele ia ficando mais e mais nervoso. – O que foi que eu fiz?

O homem o encarava com o olhar tranqüilo, fazendo a cena parecer estranha.

-O que... o que eu fiz de errado? – Heero aumentava a pressão no galho, sua voz ficava mais rouca, sua expressão mais severa.

-Vamos, me mate.

Heero encarou seu oponente. O olhar tranqüilo, com paz. Coisa que ele não tinha. Porquê?

-Eu falhei em minha missão. Minha vida não presta. Me mate.

Aquilo de certa forma pareceu mexer com o ex-piloto. Imagens confusas, cenas longínquas pareciam surgir e desaparecer, como que para assombrá-lo. Mais do que isso havia uma voz, uma voz persistente... _Como não vai matar? Você tem que matar. Você precisa._

O homem começava a ficar sem ar, mas não perdia o olhar pacífico. Heero o encarava confuso, porque matá-lo? Porque tinha que matar?

O galho caiu no chão. O homem olhou surpreso, e então a mão de Heero fechou-se e atingiu-o bem no meio do rosto. Ele desmaiou. Heero ficou um tempo na mesma posição, mirando-o.

* * *

_N/a: Oieeeee pessoas! Esse cap saiu no prazo! Não falei que dava pra agitar um pouco as coisas? Como eu sei que vão perguntar, esse oponente do Heero é um cara como ele: uma espécie de projeto de soldado perfeito. Será que sanei alguma dúvida ou só aumentei o número de perguntas? Huahuahauhauahauhauhua Aguardem pelo próximo capítulo, vou aumentar um pouco mais o nível de adrenalina..._

_**Has-has: **Você está no caminho... espero que esse capítulo tenha respondido a algumas dúvidas.  
** Tina-chan:** Huahauhauhaahua. Guria, eu ri muito do seu comentário. Também já passei por situação do carro quebrar, e ter que ficar na estrada esperando mecânico. Na hora que você tá se ferrando dá muito ódio... mas depois a gente dá risada..  
_

_Bjos e até o próximo!  
Poly-chan _


	7. Um tiro no parque

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS**

**CAPÍTULO 7 - Um tiro no parque**

-Pai! – Eiji correu até ele, vindo de dentro do restaurante. Estancou ao ver o homem desmaiado e a arma esquecida no chão. Olhou para o pai, ainda com a mão no ar. Parecia um pouco atordoado.

-Pai, tem uns policiais fazendo perguntas na lanchonete, achei melhor não ficar lá. Quem era ele?

-Não sei. – disse ele, retomando um pouco os sentidos e a consciência. - Nem ao menos falou o nome.

-Vamos embora logo, anda! – disse o garoto puxando-o pela mão. Ele seguiu-o.

-Para onde agora? – perguntou Eiji assim que alcançaram o estacionamento.

-Por aqui. – disse Heero, entrando por uma trilha no mato alto da beira da estrada.

Os dois andaram por meia hora, com as plantas batendo nas pernas e o sol subindo no céu. A certa altura, o mato alto simplesmente desapareceu e tudo que se via à frente era um grande descampado.

-Será que a gen... – mas o garoto não terminou de falar, pois o pai já andava à frente, sem ouví-lo. – Me espera!

Eiji correu para alcançá-lo, mas estancou assim que ouviu um som de veículo. Virou-se e deparou com um grande carro prata, que estava estacionando a menos de meio metro de onde ele estava.

Um homem alto, sério e de óculos escuros desceu do carro. Olhava fixamente para Heero, que também havia parado, um pouco à frente. Eiji perguntou-se se devia correr para junto do pai, quando o homem abriu um largo sorriso.

-Você é o cara que me salvou daquele assaltante no banheiro! Nem tive tempo de agradecê-lo.

-Não foi nada. – disse o ex-piloto, já virando-se para continuar.

-Espere! Não há nada que eu possa fazer por você?

-Uma carona. – disse Eiji, e pela primeira vez o homem o olhou. – Estamos indo até a próxima cidade e nosso carro estragou.

-Mas é claro! Porque não falaram antes? É seu filho, não é? Venham, entrem.

Heero se aproximou do garoto e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Queria saber onde você aprendeu a mentir desse jeito. Espero que não comigo...

-Não disse nada mais que a verdade. – respondeu o garoto, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Heero sentou-se no banco da frente e observou tudo com atenção. Aquele homem parecia não apresentar riscos, encontraram-no por uma casualidade, e com certeza seria muito mais seguro viajar com ele do que continuar a trilhar a estrada a pé.

-Você está bem? – Heero olhou para o homem ao seu lado, que apontava para seu rosto.

Ele olhou no espelho do painel, estava com alguns arranhões, resultado da pequena briga que tivera.

-Só um arranhão, nada demais.

O homem colocou a chave na ignição e deu a partida.

-Hoje não está sendo um dia muito bom para ninguém, não é?

-É.

-Vocês também estavam indo para a próxima cidade? Eu trabalho lá.

Alguns carros de polícia passaram no sentido contrário, fazendo barulho.

-Essa estrada hoje está cheia de policiais... é melhor seu filho pôr o cinto.

Heero se virou para trás para falar com Eiji, mas o garoto havia adormecido. Ele quase deixou escapar um sorriso quando viu a cena. Por isso que o menino estivera tão quieto.

-Você não está viajando a negócios, né?

-Não. – Heero viu um celular em um suporte do painel. – Preciso deixar o menino na casa dos tios... eu posso usar seu telefone para avisá-los que estou indo?

-Claro, cara. Ainda te devo uma.

Heero abriu a mochila que carregava e tirou uma agenda de dentro. Procurou pelo nome Duo Maxwell e discou o número. Depois de três toques uma voz masculina atendeu o telefone. Por um segundo Heero hesitou, pensando no que falaria. Ouviu Duo dizer o próprio nome e perguntar quem era.

-Estou com Eiji a caminho da Cidade do Oeste.

-Heero? É você cara? O que aconteceu? Onde vocês est...

- Venha pegá-lo em uma hora.

-Vai com calma! Aonde você quer que eu pegue o menino e porquê?

-Onde for melhor pra você. Não conheço a cidade.

-Tá, então pode ser na praça central, é fácil de achar... mas como Eiji foi parar com você? O quê tá havendo, porra? Heero? Heero!

Heero desligou o telefone e ia colocar no suporte novamente quando o homem protestou.

-Pode ficar com ele, vou trocar de modelo mesmo. Além do que, parece que você precisa mais do que eu.

Heero segurou o celular por um instante, na dúvida.

-Obrigado.

Em pouco mais de vinte minutos eles chegaram na cidade, muito parecida com aquela da qual tinham saído. O homem trabalhava em um escritório no centro, por isso poderia mostrar aos dois onde era a praça central, muito conhecida na cidade.

-Obrigado por tudo.

-Quê isso, obrigado vocês. Se cuidem.

O homem fechou o vidro do importado e acelerou o carro, sumindo de vista. Os dois viraram-se para o portal que dava entrada ao tal parque.

-Esse lugar é enorme. – disse Eiji, olhando para as várias ciclovias que circundavam o parque. – O que viemos fazer aqui?

-Por enquanto só dar uma volta.

Os dois caminharam pelos passeios arborizados, repletos de mães empurrando carrinhos ou puxando crianças pequenas. A certa altura, ouviram o burbúrio típico de um playground. Eiji olhou para o pai.

-Posso?

Ele encarou o filho com o rosto carregado de expextativa, uma criança ainda. Não haveria problema algum...

-Vai.

O garoto correu para o brinquedo, como se nada no mundo fosse melhor que aquilo. Heero o seguiu com o olhar e encostou-se em uma árvore para vigiá-lo. Apalpou o celular no bolso. Precisava dar um jeito de avisar Duo aonde estava, para ter certeza que o garoto ficaria bem.

Eiji subiu em um brinquedo feito de tubos de metal e sentou-se no mais alto deles. Observou a vista à sua volta, adorava ver as coisas de cima, observar como a escala de tudo pode variar dependendo de onde se olha. Viu o pai encostado à arvore, mexendo no celular. Virou para o outro lado e viu mais crinças, brincando descalças em uma caixa de areia; e então um pedaço da rua e um prédio. Olhou para cima, contando o número de andares, o sol se refletindo no vidro escuro. No topo do edifício, viu um homem com roupas escuras, andando. Não estaria ele com calor? Ele parou de andar. Estava observando o playground com muita atenção, algo em sua mão refletiu os raios de sol... _O cano de uma arma._

Eiji olhou para o pai distraído e para o homem mirando. Obedecendo a um impulso, pulou do brinquedo para o chão, flexionando os joelhos para absorver o impacto. Ele podia estar errado, ele queria estar errado mas...

-PAPAI!

Ele correu para o homem encostado à árvore com pavor, as lágrimas já molhando a face, o desejo de abraçá-lo quase insuportável...

Um pequeno estopim foi ouvido, não mais do que isso. Heero sentiu, antes de ver, o filho pulando em seu colo e agarrando-se em seus ombros. Ouviu seu gemido baixo e viu o sangue manchar sua camisa.

As outras pessoas pareceram não notar a cena. Heero segurou o filho nos braços e lançou o olhar para o topo do prédio. Não havia ninguém. Baixou novamente os olhos para o garoto semi-consciente em seus braços e viu na altura do ombro uma grande mancha vermelha e o buraco da bala.

-Eiji! EIJI!

O menino sorriu antes de desmaiar. Heero mirou seu rosto sereno, um turbilhão de imagens e emoções tomando conta de seu corpo e mente...

...o receio de pegar pela primeira vez aquele embrulhinho frágil; a preocupação e o cuidado frente as iminentes quedas da criança cambaleante; o desespero diante dos acidentes do garoto levado...

-Eiji...

* * *

_N/a: Oieeeeeee pessoas. Antes de tudo não me matem, por favor! Eu sei que eu coloquei o Heero numa situação complicada... mas que culpa eu tenho se o moleque dele é tão perceptivo? E que culpa eu tenho se os meus dedos não me obedecem mais e escrevem por conta própria? Huahuahauahua Viram? A culpa não é minha...  
_

_Tina-chan__: Como você disse, com uma criança envolvida as coisas ficam mais interessantes. E complicadas... Agora, uma coisa é certa: é realmente divertido escrever com uma criança curiosa, ainda mais junto com um cara frio como o Heero. Huahuahuahu  
_

_Has-has: Não era o Trowa, na verdade era só mais um dos projetos de soldado perfeito. Os outros não foram perseguidos porque só o Heero foi "usado" neste projeto, e conseguiu fugir. Como eu falei, os outros não vão aparecer nesse fic, só em fics futuros, blz?_

_bjos  
Poly-chan _


	8. Notícia preocupante

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS**

**CAPÍTULO 8 – Notícia preocupante**

No hospital da cidade, dois médicos conversavam enquanto esperavam uma ambulância que chegava.

-Daí você faz uma insição paralela à tuberosidade da tíbia, afasta o músculo tibial cranial, luxa a patela medialmente e...

-Tá, depois você continua, a ambulância tá vindo. – Respondeu a médica, saindo do caminho e puxando o homem, que estava tão entretido explicando um acesso cirúrgico que acabaria atropelado pelos paramédicos.

-Fala sério, Walter! Saia do caminho, sabe como esses paramédicos são barbeiros...

A ambulância parou e as portas foram abertas com violência, como se tivessem sido chutadas. Os paramédicos desceram com a maca e outro homem, que não usava uniforme algum, veio atrás.

-Garoto de 7 anos, baleado no ombro! Batimento cardíaco normal, pressão 9 por 7, oxigenação 97, bala atravessou e atingiu o osso da escápula! Recebeu Dopamina e a pressão deve subir! – Gritou uma mulher, que puxava a maca.

-Quem é o cara? – Perguntou Walter discretamente, apontando Heero com a cabeça.

-É pai do garoto. – Respondeu outro paramédico.

-Ele veio junto? Devia ter mandado ele pegar um táxi, não pode trazer outras pessoas junto!

-Se você tivesse visto o olhar de psicopata deste cara... Eu disse que era contra as regras, mas ele me olhou de um jeito que eu fiquei com medo...

O grupo entrou no hospital rapidamente, lançando-se contra a porta. Esta bateu contra a parede, fazendo muito barulho. Um funcionário da limpeza reclamou do barulho mas ninguém deu atenção. Seguiram até uma sala de emergência e colocaram o garoto sobre a mesa.

Os paramédicos pegaram a maca e foram embora, deixando que os médicos do hospital trabalhassem sozinhos, auxiliados pelas enfermeiras, que passavam correndo de um lado pro outro. Uma delas tropeçou em Heero, que estava observando tudo de perto.

- Senhor, não pode ficar aqui na sala, vai ter que esperar lá fora.

A mulher conseguiu convencer ele a sair e deixar os médicos trabalharem. Ela o levou até uma sala de espera e ofereceu um café. Heero recusou e se sentou numa cadeira, apoiando a cabeça sobre as mãos, quieto e com uma expressão preocupada. A enfermeira disse que quando tivessem mais notícicas os médicos viriam falar com ele. Queria ficar ali mais um pouco para tentar acalmar o homem, mas o chefe da emergência passou gritando que ela tinha de ir trocar um catéter de um paciente qualquer e ameaçando escalá-la para o turno da noite do final de semana. Diante da idéia, a moça deixou a sala rapidamente e desapareceu pelo corredor.

Duo estava no parque central da Cidade do Oeste, dividindo a atenção entre procurar uma vaga pra estacionar e observar as pessoas que passavam. _Devia ter marcado em um lugar mais fácil... mas como eu ia saber que ele ia desligar o telefone na minha cara? _Ele não havia avisado ninguém que viria, tinha achado a história muito estranha, e queria ter certeza de que encontraria Heero e Eiji sãos e salvos antes de contar qualquer coisa às garotas.

Ele finalmente estacionou o carro. _É melhor eu tentar ligar pra ele, com um pouco de sorte.._.

-Heero? Aqui é o Duo, onde você tá?

-No hospital da cidade.

-O QUÊ? Quê que aconteceu?

-Eu não sei... acho que alguém atirou...o tiro era para mim, não pro garoto! Eu não pude...

Duo percebeu que a voz do amigo estava confusa e hesitante, o que não era nada normal nele.

-Agüenta um pouco aí, cara. Eu tô indo.

_Como... como isso foi acontecer? O garoto é meu filho, eu deveria protegê-lo e não o contrário... se algo acontecer... não, não vou pensar nisso._

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e levantou a cabeça, observando a movimentação do corredor à frente da sala onde estava. A toda hora a cena do parque voltava-lhe à memória. Memória... sim, havia recuperado mais algumas memórias. Será que aquilo continuaria a acontecer? Será que sempre que visse um rosto conhecido ou passasse por emoções fortes lembraria de algo? Aquilo não o preocupava no momento. Apesar de não ter pensado em mais nada nos últimos três dias, naquele momento aquilo não tinha a mínima importância. Ele baixou os olhos para as mãos, cruzadas à frente.

Permaneceu muito tempo naquela angústia muda, até que ouviu alguém aproximar-se. Levantou os olhos, esperançoso de que fosse algum médico a lhe trazer notícias, mas era apenas um homem. Um homem de longos cabelos castanhos e trançados, entrando na sala com o olhar preocupado.

-Cara, o quê aconteceu?

Heero não se lembrava dele, mas não havia necessidade de perguntar. Só podia ser Duo Maxwell. Ao ver o homem sentar-se à sua frente e encará-lo, algo lhe disse que era uma pessoa em quem confiava totalmente.

-Estava fugindo com o garoto, parei no parque... algum atirador estava no topo de um edifício... acho que estava tentando me matar, mas acertou Eiji. Não sei como, se ele viu o homem...

-Como o garoto está?

-Iam fazer uma cirurgia pra tirar a bala, mas nenhuma notícia até agora.

-Onde pegou?

-No ombro.

-Então não é tão mal, cara. O quê uma bala no ombro pode fazer?

-É. – disse ele, tentando acreditar nas palavras do outro.

-Mas além disso, o quê aconteceu?

-Do quê está falando?

-Ora, deste tempo todo que você ficou sumido! A Relena ficou desesperada, eu comecei a investigar mas não descobri muita coisa. O quê você fez todo esse tempo?

-Eu... não lembro.

-Como não lembra?

-A primeira memória que tenho é de ter acordado em um quarto. Não me lembrava nem mesmo de quem era.

Duo tentou sorrir, querendo acreditar que era uma brincadeira.

-Ora, vamos cara. O Trowa ainda vai, mas você? E quanto ao menino, como foi parar com você?

-Eu tinha achado um endereço no bolso da minha calça. Acho que era meu apartamento, foi lá que vi uma foto dele. Foi lá também que achei seu endereço. Estava indo para sua casa quando começaram a me perseguir em um shopping, e por uma coincidência não muito feliz Eiji estava lá e me viu. Desde então passei a fugir com ele.

-Por isso que ele sumiu aquele dia que fomos no shopping, ele tinha ficado pra trás...

Duo parecia finalmente estar acreditando. Pôs a mão no ombro do amigo e não disse nada. Os dois ouviram alguém se aproximar. O médico entrava apressado. Heero se levantou rápido e perguntou como Eiji estava.

-Não corre risco de vida, está tudo bem. Já fechamos o ferimento mas... tem um único problema sobre o qual eu gostaria de falar com o senhor.

-O que houve?

-A bala passou por uma região onde existem nervos importantes. Às vezes, mesmo que o nervo não seja rompido, podem haver estragos.

-O que pode acontecer se algum nervo tiver sido atingido?

-Temo que possa ter atingido um determinado nervo, que poderia resultar em perda total ou parcial da mobilidade do braço. Mas não é certo que tenha atingido, só quero prevenir o senhor. Vamos esperar o menino acordar para saber. Talvez demore um pouco, pois ele está sedado. Mas sinta-se à vontade para ir até o quarto dele.

O médico saiu e Heero continuou parado, sem nada dizer. Duo disse, preocupado:

-Sei o que você está pensando, mas é melhor parar de se culpar. Não vai ajudar em nada voc...

Heero saiu da sala, sem deixar o outro terminar de falar.

-Sacanagem... já é a segunda vez hoje! – Duo sentou-se novamente e pegou o celular, ainda praguejando. Discou o número da própria casa e alegrou-se ao ouvir a voz de Hilde. Seria mais fácil falar com ela.

* * *

_N/a: Oie people. Queria agradecer à Steph's, pela ajuda com a cena ER. Valeu, miga. Bom galera, eu sei que fui malvada no último capítulo, mas vamos com calma que tudo vai se acertar. A história estava vindo em um ritmo e eu meio que quebrei ele, mas muita coisa ainda está por vir! Estamos meio que entrando em uma nova fase, e eu estou aberta à opiniões e sugestões, é legal saber se a forma como eu estou conduzindo está agradando vocês. Porque idéias não faltam...  
_

**_Has-has: _**_Vlw pela participação! É sempre bom ouvir uma opinião, dá um gás pro ficwriter!_  
**_Isa Natsume: _**_Sem comentários sua pergunta, guria. Esqueceu que a gente tá falando do Heero? Huahuahuahau_

_bjus e até semana que vem  
Poly-chan_

* * *


	9. A decisão de Heero

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS **

**Capítulo 9 – A decisão de Heero**

No último pavimento do hospital havia um terraço, àquela hora vazio. Heero encontrava-se encostado à uma das grades de proteção, a observar a cidade estendida a seus pés. Passara por muitas coisas nos últimos dias, e agora precisava tomar uma decisão. Continuar perto daquelas pessoas que o conheciam seria um risco. Precisava resolver seus problemas sozinho, sem envolver mais ninguém no assunto. Acontecera uma vez, não iria acontecer de novo...

Ele virou-se para voltar quando percebeu um vulto perto da porta de acesso aos outros andares. Disfarçadamente, continuou a observar. Um homem de meia-idade vestido em roupas escuras o observava. Parecendo perceber que Heero o notara, ele virou as costas e começou a descer as escadas. Heero foi atrás dele. Ele começa a descer as escadas mais rápido, e Heero correu a alcançá-lo, movido pelo instinto.

-Ei, você! Pare!

O homem pareceu nervoso e continuou a correr, sem olhar para trás. Antes que chegassem no acesso ao hospital, Heero o alcançou e o segurou pelo ombro. O homem tentou se desvencilhar dos braços fortes do outro.

-Por favor não me machuque. Não tenho nada a ver com eles, juro.

Eles? Seriam as pessoas que estavam perseguindo-no? Ele sentiu sua ira transbondar e meteu um soco no queixo do homem.

-Porque estão me espionando? Querem ver o estrago que causaram?

O homem segurou o queixo, tremendo.

-Não, senhor. Eu juro que não sei de nada, não estou envolvi...

Outro soco fez-o perder o equilíbrio. Vários papéis voaram de seu bolso, e ele caiu sentado, tentando apoiar-se com as palmas das mãos. Heero estava sentindo toda sua tensão extravasar ao descontar sua raiva naquele homem.

-Não sei o quê fizeram comigo, não sei porque querem me matar. Mas uma vez que meu filho foi envolvido na história vocês vão se arrepender!

O homem balbuciou do chão.

-E...eu já disse que não sei do que está falando, senhor. Sou só um emissário, me mandaram vir investigá-lo. – O homem estava quase começando uma crise de choro. – Eu só fiz o que me pediram, senhor,por favor não me mate!

_Não me mate._ Aquela frase causou um pouco de impacto no ex-piloto. Lembrou-se do filho perguntando se já matara alguém. Lembrou-se das vozes em sua cabeça..._Não vai matá-lo? Porquê? Você TEM que matar..._

Ele levou a mão à cabeça, confuso.

-Vá embora antes que eu faça isso.

O homem, do chão, o olhou abobalhado. Sangue escorria de sua boca e o queixo estava literalmente caído.

-Vá logo antes que eu mude de idéia!

O homem pareceu despertar de seu torpor, e levantou-se rápido, correndo em seguida, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Heero virou-se para voltar ao terraço, sentindo-se confuso. Então notou os papéis que haviam caído do bolso do homem quando socara-o. Agachou-se e começou a remexê-los. Haviam algumas fotos suas, horários e endereços confusos. Ele desviou a atenção para um papel impresso.

_Heero Yuy  
Ex-piloto do gundam wing zero  
27 anos  
Família: sim  
Moradia fixa: sim  
Observações: Resistência à maioria dos testes com drogas. Tremenda forçade vontade. Recaptura imediata._

_nota: maior detalhamento na ficha pessoal_

Duo estava na recepção do hospital, próximo ao balcão de uma enfermeira. Esperava que Hilde ligasse novamente, avisando que estava chegando. Travava uma luta feroz contra uma máquina de refrigerante que havia engolido seu dinheiro quando viu Heero passar. Já fazia mais de uma hora que o amigo havia saído, e Duo pensava que ele estava no quarto de Eiji. Ia atrás dele para perguntar onde estivera, mas parou. Não adiantaria perguntar.

Heero seguiu pelo corredor da forma que o médico havia lhe explicado. Abriu a porta do quarto e entrou sem fazer barulho. Haviam duas camas. Eiji estava deitado na mais afastada, ao lado da janela. Parecia pequeno e frágil, sem toda a vivacidade que normalmente o caracterizava. Heero foi tomado por uma sensação angustiante ao vê-lo deitado e imóvel. Sentou-se perto da cama e ficou a observá-lo.

Um grito quebrou o silêncio e Heero virou-se a tempo de ver o outro paciente, na cama ao lado, agitar-se violentamente tentando levantar. Estava imobilizado, e em pouco tempo alguns médicos entraram no quarto para sedá-lo novamente. O berreiro do homem acabou fazendo Eiji acordar.

-Onde eu estou? – Resmungou ele, apertando os olhos para tentar evitar a luz forte.

-No hospital. Está tudo bem, fique deitado.

O menino pareceu forçar a memória por um instante.

-Pai! Você tá bem? O cara! Ele atirou em você!

-Está tudo bem, não me aconteceu nada.

O médico que acabara de ajeitar o paciente barulhento escutou a conversa e veio ao encontro dos dois.

-Seu nome é Eiji, certo?

-Sim.

-Quero que me faça um favor. – Disse o homem, colocando o dedo na mão direita dele. – Aperte.

Heero olhou o garoto, apreensivo. Eiji apertou-lhe o dedo como pedido, apesar de não entender o porquê de tudo aquilo.

-Pode apertar com mais força?

Eiji obedeceu novamente e o médico pediu que executasse alguns movimentos com o braço, devagar para não forçar os pontos. Em seguida virou-se para Heero, enquanto Eiji se sentava na cama reclamando do colchão duro.

-Bom, parece que está tudo bem. Não houve dano algum aos nervos, ao que parece. Ele vai se recuperar sem seqüelas. - O médico deu um sorriso aos dois e saiu do quarto. Heero parecia ter se livrado de uma carga enorme, e sentia um alívio imenso. Sentia-se tão bem que poderia até mesmo...

-Pai eu tou com fome, não tem alg...

Eiji não pôde terminar de falar, pois o pai enlaçou-o com força, mas tomando o cuidado de não encostar no ombro do garoto.

-O... o quê você está fazendo? – perguntou o garoto surpreso, a voz abafada.

-Nunca mais faça isso, menino. Não sabe o susto que me deu...

-Pai, você que tá me assustando...

Heero soltou o garoto que o mirava, seus grandes olhos azuis com uma expressão apreensiva.

-Duo está aqui. – disse ele, voltando a usar um tom de voz firme. – Você não precisa mais se preocupar, provavelmente ele chamou sua mãe...

-Porque está falando assim, pai?

Heero começou a se afastar da cama do garoto, em direção à porta.

-Você está seguro agora.

-Você não está pensando em fugir, está?

-Eu posso confiar nessas pessoas, elas cuidarão de você...

-Não faz isso. Não de novo...

Heero havia alcançado a porta e abrira-a. Eiji começava a se desesperar, ao entender as intenções do pai.

-Não faz isso com a gente! Não depois de tudo que passamos!

-Você vai ficar bem...

-Não sem você!

A gritaria do garoto chamara a atenção de uma enfermeira que passava pelo corredor. Ela entrou no quarto no momento que Eiji tentava se levantar. Segurou-o, tentando acalmá-lo.

-Não! Me solte! Assim meu pai vai...

Lançando um último olhar ao filho, Heero saiu do quarto. _Ele vai ficar bem... vai ficar bem. _Precisava repetir aquelas palavras mentalmente, para que acreditasse nelas. Precisava resolver seus problemas e recuperar suas memórias mas... havia algo que lhe dizia para ficar. Tinha vontade de ficar. Lutou contra essa vontade enquanto dirigia-se às escadas de incêndio. Não queria correr o risco de encontrar-se com Duo e ter de explicar-se.

Chegou ao térreo e encaminhou-se para a saída, já vendo a grande movimentação de pessoas na rua. Empurrou a porta de vidro...

-Heero!

Ele virou-se para ver quem o chamara. Uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos, que estava a poucos centímetros dele, praticamente lançou-se em seus braços.

* * *

_N/a: Oie pessoas! E Eiji retorna com todo estilo! Sim, pois não sou tão malvada assim; tenho um pouco de amor-próprio aos personagens. Mas eu não deixei o Heero fugir... tá pensando o quê? huahuahauhua. _

_**Tina-chan:** Nesse capítulo tivemos a revolta de um pai, parte I. Huahuahua. Quanto ao que você falou do Heero e da Relena, sabe que acho que é por isso que eu gosto desse casal? Os dois são bem determinados.  
**Has-has:** Não sei se o Duo vai contar algo pro Heero, não tinha pensado nesta possibilidade. Mas quanto a avisar a Relena, ele já fez isso mais que rápido.  
**Isa Natsume:** No resultado da enquete, a maioria das pessoas achou que a enfermeira não conseguiria tirar o Heero da sala. Mas como o fic é meu e ele tem que continuar, ela conseguiu! Huahuahuahua_

_Bjos!  
Poly-chan _


	10. Memórias da guerra

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS **

**Capítulo 10 – Memórias da guerra**

Confuso, Heero sentiu-se envolver pelos braços da mulher, o rosto afundando em seus cabelos, o perfume a inebriar seus sentidos. Um perfume que lhe subia à cabeça, que causava uma estranha sensação... nostalgia?

Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos do garoto enquanto apertava-o contra o peito, murmurando coisas inaudíveis.

Heero estava petrificado. Podia não ter lembranças sólidas daquela mulher, mas parecia conhecer seu cheiro, seu toque, sua voz.

Foi arrancado de suas deliciosas descobertas por um ruído agudo. Outra mulher, de cabelos curtos e ligeiramente mais baixa observava a cena com uma garotinha no colo. A criança olhava para Heero agitando os braços e soltando gritinhos agudos. Relena passou a mão pelo rosto dele, e murmurou:

-Você pode não se lembrar dela, mas parece que ela se lembra muito bem de você.

Duo saiu de um dos elevadores, apressado. Fez uma cara de imenso alívio ao ver Heero, Relena e Hilde.

Hilde começou a andar na direção de Duo, mas a garota em seu colo fez um escândalo dos diabos. Ela voltou e entregou-a para Heero, que pegou a garota de forma um pouco desajeitada.

-Está na hora de lembrar como se faz isso. - disse ela, rindo um pouco.

Relena virou-se para Duo.

-E o Eiji? Como está?

-Porque não vai vê-lo? Ele está acordado agora.

Relena concordou, meneando a cabeça. Os olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos, mas a expressão era firme.

-Porque não vão vocês duas? Eu preciso falar com Heero.

Relena deu um beijo nos lábios do marido e acompanhou Hilde. Duo estava nervoso, e pronto a começar a discutir com Heero, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir ante a expressão abobalhada do amigo. Ele estava sem reação, e a menina continuava a dar gritinhos de alegria em seu colo. Duo recompôs-se antes que o outro notasse e disse, da forma mais séria que pôde: _(n/a: imagina o Duo tentando dar uma de sério...)_

-No quê estava pensando, cara?

Heero limitou-se a olhá-lo intrigado. Ele continuou.

-Passei no quarto e o moleque estava à beira de um ataque de nervos, dizendo que você tinha ido embora de novo. Só se acalmou quando me fez prometer que viria atrás de você.

Heero olhou nos olhos do outro, decidido.

-Duo, não vou mais envolvê-lo nisso. Não vou envolver mais ninguém.

-Perde a memória mas não muda de personalidade! Até quando você vai querer insistir em fazer tudo sozinho? Aqueles dois são fortes, mas não sei o que aconteceria se você os deixasse de novo... Será que você nunca pensa nos outros?

A menina começou a chorar quando Duo elevou o tom de voz.

-É por isso que eu devo fazer isso sozinho...

-Seja lá o que for que você vá enfrentar é melhor que não esteja sozinho.

Duo baixou o tom de voz, e percebeu que Heero balançava quase impercetivelmene a menina em seu colo, que pouco a pouco se acalmava. O americano continuou:

-Além do mais, não era você que sempre dizia que a única forma de viver é seguindo as emoções? O que me diz? Você realmente quer ir embora e abandonar tudo?

Heero sentiu novamente aquela sensação... queria ficar. A garotinha adormeceu e tombou a cabeça em seu peito. Ele a mirou. Queria ficar...

Quando Relena entrou na pequena sala de espera, encontrou Heero sentado a um canto, com Aiko no colo. Duo e Hilde conversavam do lado de fora, mas ela percebeu que o garoto vez ou outra lançava um olhar de esguela ao amigo, como se este fosse fazer algo de errado.

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Heero, já habituada com o costume dele de mirá-la sem falar nada.

-Como ele está?

Ela virou-se para ele, um pouco surpresa.

-Parece que bem, vai receber alta amanhã. Precisa ficar em repouso, não fazer esforços mas vai ficar bem. Voltou a dormir agora.

Ele virou-se para frente, mirando o nada. Ela o olhou, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Então disse:

-Porque ele estava tão nervoso? Você realmente ia embora?

Ele não respondeu, continuou em silêncio.

-Heero... – ele mirou a garota, que não o encarava. Tinha um semblante pesaroso e parecia refletir se devia falar algo ou não. Então tomou fôlego e o olhou nos olhos, deixando-o desarmado. - Não faça isso de novo... não se isole. Eu te conheço, sei que gosta de fazer as coisas sozinho e à sua maneira, de tomar as responsabilidades como só suas. Mas não faça isso... não dessa vez, não agora. Nós precisamos de você, eu preciso de você... deixa a gente te ajudar.

Ele surpreendeu-se. Mirou seus olhos e perdeu-se em sensações. Como poderia negar um pedido a ela?

No dia seguinte, Eiji recebeu alta. Estava tão exultante com o fato de poder voltar para casa que não reclamou ao ser levado até o carro na cadeira de rodas.

Heero havia conversado com Duo a respeito do homem que encontrara no terraço, e os dois iriam investigar o caso assim deixassem todos em casa. Por medida de precaução, voltariam em dois carros, Heero com um e Duo, levando Eiji, em outro.

Heero estava encostado no capô do carro, no estacionamento. Esperava Relena terminar de assinar os papéis e se despedir dos filhos para que pudessem ir. Ele insistira em ir sozinho, mas ela insistira mais.

-Vamos? – Ela finalmete havia chego, com as chaves nas mãos.

-O quê está fazendo?

-Entrando no carro, ora.

-E quem disse que você vai dirijir?

-Eu vou dirijir e você vai tentar descansar um pouco.

-Mas...

-Você não dormiu quase nada essa noite, e pelo que Eij falou, faz algum tempo que não dorme direito.

-Você não v... – ela calou-o com os lábios, e ele ficou sem reação. Ela aprofundou o beijo, aproveitando o momento. Quando os dois se separaram para respirar, ela disse – Só faça o que eu peço, está bem?

Heero sentou-se ao banco de passageiros, pensando quanto aquela mulher mexia com ele. Ela ligou o carro, e em pouco tempo ele adormeceu profundamente.

_-Você falhou. Como pôde deixar de matá-lo?  
Ele não conseguia ver de onde vinha a voz. Ele não conseguia ver onde estava, tamanha era a escuridão.  
-Não... não posso...  
-Porque não cumpriu sua missão?  
Escuro... do lado de dentro e do lado de fora.  
-Não quero... não posso...  
-Você é um assassino. Já matou gente antes, e sabe disso. Não pode negar o que é.  
-Não... não sou... não!  
Várias imagens tomaram conta dele. O espaço sideral, Odin Lowe, o povo das colônias, os mobile suits, os companheiros de batalha... explosões. Tiros. Pessoas correndo.  
-Não!_

-Heero? – Ele abriu os olhos assustado. Estava no carro, parado em um acostamento. Relena pôs a mão em seu ombro e ele virou-se, ainda assustado. – Pesadelo?

Ele balançou a cabeça, em sinal afirmativo. Desviou o olhar e limpou o suor frio da testa.

-O quê está acontecendo? Você e Duo descobriram alguma coisa sobre as pessoas que te seqüestraram? Estão planejando alguma coisa, não é?

Ele virou-se e encontrou aqueles grandes olhos verdes.

-Nós vamos deixar vocês em casa e então investigar estas pessoas. Tenho um endereço comigo, parece que é de uma empresa de segurança. Vamos invadir o lugar à noite e hackear meus dados. Nós achamos que ela foi contratada para me apagar, só precisamos descobrir quem contratou.

-Está bem. – ela limitou-se a dizer. Já estava conformada com o fato de que ele sempre se envolveria em coisas daquele tipo.

-Vai dar tudo certo, Lena. – ele disse a frase num impulso, sem perceber. Ela sorriu.

-É tão bom ouvir isso... sua memória está voltando, não está?

Ele nada falou.

-Ouça... eu sei que você tem algumas coisas no passado das quais não se orgulha, e que vai ser difícil relembrá-las e aceitá-las. Sei que se sente culpado por tudo o que fez, mas não deixe que isso o destrua, está bem?

Ela ligou o carro e logo estavam em movimento novamente, Heero permaneceu quieto e sério mas ela sabia que estava pensando no que lhe disera.

* * *

_N/a: Oiiiieeeee povo! Cap 10 on-line! E então, muito reflexivo? Muito OC? Espero que não, esse cap foi difícil... ¬¬' Valeu ao povo que está companhando e à galera que deixou review! Valeu por não me abandonarem...  
_

_ **James Hiwatari: **Olá! Quem bom que está gostando! Quanto ao nome "Eiji", não me lembro ao certo qual foi a primeira vez que vi. É um nome japonês bem comum, do qual eu gosto bastante. Só pra citar um exemplo, o autor do livro Musashi se chama Yoshikawa Eiji. _  
_**Tina-chan: **É claro que não deixei o Heero fugir... e sabe que eu achei que nesse capítulo ele ficou menos teimoso que o normal? Talvez ele esteja em estado de choque. O.o**  
Has-Has: **Acho que a pergunta foi respondida no cap. Sabe que você tem umas idéias boas pra fics policiais? Vou pensar na sua proposta. **  
**_

_bjos  
Poly-chan _


	11. Uma noite tranqüila

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS  
Capítulo 11 – Uma noite tranqüila**

Heero e Relena seguiram viagem em silêncio, logo chegando ao destino. Como haviam parado algumas vezes, Duo chegara antes. Estacionaram o carro à frente da casa de muro baixo, entraram no quintal e bateram à porta. Hilde abriu, com Aiko no colo.

-Tudo bem?

-Tudo tranqüilo, sem nenhum problema. E vocês?

-Tudo bem. Onde está o Eiji? - perguntou Relena.

-Deitado, no quarto. Acho que se cansou.

-Vou vê-lo. Você vem, Heero?

-Preciso falar com Duo.

-Ele foi pegar a Sam na vizinha, já deve chegar. – disse Hilde

-Vou esperá-lo.

Em cinco minutos, Duo abria a porta, trazendo pela mão uma garota. Era alta e tinha os olhos azuis muito vivos, cabelos castanhos a lhe cair pela cintura, e uma franjinha, que lhe dava um ar sapeca.

-Heero! Que bom que você voltou. Quem sabe agora o Eiji pára de agir feito um idiota...- disse a menina, com uma careta.

-Porque você não vai vê-lo? Acho que ele está no quarto – sussurrou Duo, soltando a mão da filha. Depois que ela saiu, virou-se para Heero. – Me diga porque você está com essa cara de cão chupando manga, meu chapa.

-Não é melhor saírmos agora...

-Vai com calma, cara. Já são oito horas e faziam dois dias que eu não vinha pra casa. Vamos descansar por hoje, amanhã planejamos a invasão, está bem?

-Desde que estejamos seguros.

-Ora, vamos. Não tivemos problemas hoje. Além do que esses caras são atiradores profissionais, você sabe como trabalham.

-Heero? – Relena entrara na sala – Eiji está te chamando.

-Vai lá, cara. E vê se se acalma. Você tá precisando.

Duo saiu da sala, mas Heero não se mexeu.

-Está tudo bem? - perguntou Relena, também parada.

Heero fez um gesto vago com os ombros e saiu. Ela ficou um tempo mais a pensar, conhecia-o muito bem para afirmar que algo o incomodava.

Mais tarde, quando Heero chegou ao quarto de hóspedes, encontrou Aiko e Relena já dormindo um sono tranqüilo. Deitou-se fazendo o mínimo de barulho, e logo adormeceu. Mergulhou em um sono leve, interrompido por despertares bruscos. A toda hora temia acordar e encontrar uma pessoa a mirá-lo. Não era um medo consciente ou racional, apenas receio.

------

-Conseguiu dormir?

-Um pouco.

Duo e Heero estavam em um carro escuro, estacionados em uma rua movimentada. Observavam um edifício de vidros espelhados, alto e imponente. O sol do meio-dia refletia-se nos vidros dos outros carros, vez ou outra pontuando-lhes a visão. Duo tirou um papel do bolso e mostrou ao amigo.

-Aqui tem um esquema com a distribuição dos cômodos do lugar. Aqui, os dutos de ventilação e sistemas elétricos. E aqui, os horários de troca de turno dos vigias e os pontos onde há câmeras e alarmes.

Heero mirou os papéis à sua frente, pescando cada informação, um desafio tentador apresentando-se. Analisou cada entrada e abertura, comparou os horários. Duo tamborilava no volante, mirando o prédio, vez ou outra confirmando alguma informação a Heero.

-Certo. – disse o garoto finalmente – Temos um plano.

-----

Era pouco mais de meia noite e a avenida, tão conturbada durante o dia, estava totalmente vazia. Vez ou outra um carro rebaixado com uma batida forte e repetitiva passava, ou um cachorro tombava uma lata de lixo. Mas não havia nenhuma alma viva se arriscando na rua àquele horário. Nos fundos de um prédio comercial, dois homens se esgueiravam pelas sombras.

-Acho que é aqui. – disse Duo ao outro, sussurrando.

-Não, a janela fica um pouco mais pra lá, acima da porta de serviço. – respondeu Heero, também sussurrando e continuando a andar.

-Segura isso aqui. – Heero parara bem embaixo de uma janela basculante no primeiro andar, e entregou uma maleta ao amigo. Com uma agilidade incrível, ele escalou o prédio, chegando à janela. Sem muito esforço, ele forçou o basculante por fora, abrindo uma brecha não muito grande. Deu uma olhada no corredor de serviços internos, e virou-se para Duo. – Me alcança a mala.

Em menos de dois minutos, os dois haviam passado pela pequena brecha e estavam dentro do prédio. Como estavam em um corredor secundário, onde ficavam as cozinhas e banheiros, a segurança não era tão intensa.

-Eu vou até a caixa de força, desativar as câmeras e alarmes. Você tem uns dez minutos. – Disse Heero a Duo, que colocava um comunicador no ouvido e vestia luvas de látex.

-Vai ser mais que o suficiente.

Heero continou pelo mesmo corredor, indo diretamente até onde estava a caixa de força. Também vestiu luvas, para não espalhar digitais. Desligou algumas chaves e correu, parando ao lado de uma porta. Logo um vigia saiu para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas antes que pudesse entender, caiu inconsciente.

O homem entrou na sala onde estavam todos os monitores e controles de alarme e ligou seu lap-top e o comunicador.

-Duo? Está me ouvindo?

-Na escuta, parceiro.

-Pegue o próximo corredor à direita. Você não vai encontrar ninguém. Vai ter um saguão e uma escadaria, você vai subir e pegar a esquerda.

-Beleza.

-Agora conte as portas, até a quinta à esquerda. É essa.

Duo parou à frente de uma porta pesada de metal, onde havia uma placa, 'ARQUIVOS'.

-Quanto tempo tenho até o segurança chegar a esse corredor?

-Três minutos.

-Certo. Parece que a porta tem um dispositivo eletrônico, você não poderia...

-Estou tentando.

Heero levou dois minutos para abrir a porta, e Duo, parado no corredor sem poder fazer nada, já estava entrando em desespero.

-Porra, finalmente.

-Não reclama, eu fiz o trabalho pesado.

-E eu o trabalho sujo... se alguém se ferrar nessa história vai ser eu.

-Ninguém vai se ferrar. O que você está vendo aí?

-Hum... tem uma mesa, e algumas prateleiras, com caixas e mais caixas. E outra porta.

-Tem um computador sobre a mesa, não tem? Ligue ele que vou invadí-lo. Enquanto isso dê uma geral na sala pra ver se descobre algo.

Duo fez o que o amigo pedia, e por sorte o computador era silencioso. Ele olhou algumas caixas, todas cheias de papéis. Fichas de contratação antigas, notas fiscais...

-Que coisa pré-histórica...

O garoto resolveu fuçar nas gavetas da mesa, e ao puxar uma delas, quase derrubou no chão.

-Você está louco? O segurança deve estar perto agora.

-Não tive culpa, essa gaveta tá solta...

Ele ouviu passos no corredor. Por um minuto, alguém parou próximo à porta. Duo prendeu a respiração e imobilizou-se. Então os passos ecoaram novamente, mais rápidos, afastando-se.

-Por pouco...

-Continue procurando. Não há nada registrado no computador, mas puxei os e-mails para garantir.

Duo continuou a revirar as gavetas.

-Qualquer coisa é valida. Qualquer nome ou telefone...

-Eu sei. – disse o garoto, tirando algumas fotos e contas da primeira gaveta. – Mas é que parece que o cara que trabalha aqui não é muito organizado.

-Não podemos demorar, se as câmeras ficarem mais de dez minutos desligadas, todos os seguranças do prédio vão saber.

-Quantos minutos temos?

-4.

-Vamos lá... – Duo remexia febrilmente a terceira gaveta, não encontrando nada mais que revistas velhas.

-O segurança vai passar de novo.

-Eu sei... – ele abriu a última gaveta com violência. No meio de uma bagunça, haviam clipes espalhados, copinhos de café amassados e relatórios antigos. Então ele viu algo que parecia estar deslocado naquela gaveta: um envelope marrom, cuidadosamente lacrado, repousando a um canto. Ele pegou-o.

-Duo, saia daí agora. - disse a voz de Heero, do comunicador.

* * *

_Oie pessoas! Dan-dan-dan-da-da-da (musiquinha de missão impossível huahuahuahua) Esse cap ficou um pouco mais curto... sabe como é, vida de estudante, final de semestre... huahauhuahuahua Aproveitando a questão dos nomes que a galera levantou, vou deixar aqui uma curiosidade em relação aos significados: Eiji era usado na época dos samurais para nomear o segundo filho homem (eu deixei de lado isso no contexto em questão). Já Aiko vem da palavra Ai amor. Ko é um complemento comumente usado no final de nomes femininos (Keiko, Naoko, Rinako) e significa criança.  
_

_**Tina-chan:** Olá! Depois de uma parada rápida, um pouquinho mais de ação... Valeu pelo review.  
**James Hiwatari:** Quê isso, não tem problema. Eu escrevi desse jeito por hábito, nem me toquei... vou arrumar a partir desse capítulo, valeu pela dica.  
__**BeLlItA PiKaMa AoYaMa: **Tá aqui o capítulo 11. E eu devo ter levado mais tempo pra escrever seu nome do que pra postar ele. Huahuahuhauhau.  
_

_Bjos!  
Poly-chan _


	12. O conteúdo do envelope

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS  
Capítulo 12 – O conteúdo do envelope**

Vozes foram ouvidas do lado de fora da porta, uma dizia que havia ouvido ruídos, a outra respondeu que deveriam abrir a porta. Sem se importar com o lacre, Duo abriu o envelope e puxou os papéis de dentro. Teve que se reprimir para não soltar uma exclamação, quando viu, no primeiro papel da pilha, uma foto de Heero.

-Então, amigão. Tem dois seguranças na porta prontos para arrombá-la. Como você me tira dessa?

-No canto da sala, à direita há uma entrada de ventilação – respondeu Heero sem se alterar.

Sem perder tempo, Duo subiu na mesa e forçou a grade de metal da entrada de ar, já um pouco gasta. Agarrou-se às bordas do buraco, deu um impulso e sumiu, três segundos antes dos seguranças entrarem na sala.

-Isso aqui é um labirinto! – disse o homem, assim que se afastou do buraco por onde tinha entrado.

Heero desconectou seu lap-top e ligou novamente as câmeras, tendo o cuidado de colocar o vigia desacordado em sua cadeira. Ligou o ar condicionado e saiu da sala, tomando o mesmo caminho por onde havia entrado.

-É só você ir na direção contrária do vento. Ele tem que entrar por algum lugar... – disse ele ao amigo, pelo comunicador.

-Droga. – disse Duo de mal-humor, enquanto engatinhava pelos tubos de ar, o envelope preso do lado de dentro da camisa, a poeira batendo em seu rosto. – Eu não disse que eu sempre faço o trabalho sujo?

Uma hora depois os dois amigos sentaram-se à mesa do pequeno quarto de hotel que haviam alugado. Duo tomou um banho rápido enquanto Heero analisava o envelope.

-Quê? Tá bem, tá... só um pouquinho. – Duo apareceu ao lado do amigo, os cabelos molhados e soltos, segurando um celular. – Acho que alguém quer falar com você.

O ex-piloto pegou o telefone, a mesma expressão impassível no rosto. Duo sentou-se para também olhar os papéis, vez ou outra lançando um olhar divertido ao outro.

-Sim, deu certo. Não precisa se preocupar. E o garoto? É? Está bem. Eu também... tchau.

Heero desligou o celular, deixando-o sobre a mesa. Pegou um papel da pilha, menor que os outros e mostrou-o a Duo.

-Você viu isso?

O homem puxou o papel. Era um e-mail impresso.

_Parece que vocês não deram conta de nosso recruta fugitivo. Fui informado de que chegaram a balear uma criança, ao tentar realizar o serviço. Para sua sorte, a noticía não chegou à mídia, causando estragos ainda maiores.Também fui informado que o espião que enviaram para investigar se o tiro havia pego no alvo foi descoberto. Frente a estes acontecimentos, que só provam quão ineficaz é seu serviço, estou dispensando-nos. Aviso que não receberão nada do trato, uma vez que não cumpriram sua parte. Lembrem-se que qualquer coisa relacionada a esse serviço é ultra- secreto, e se algum tipo de de informação vazar, o governo saberá de quem suspeitar. Não os aconselho a ficar no nosso caminho, se quiserem ter a existência garantida._

_Com os cumprimentos_

_ Willem Hanka_

-Quem esses caras pensam que são? Causando estragos ainda maiores... eles sequer ligam pras vidas das pessoas envolvidas!

Heero não respondeu. Estava examinando uma longa ficha, que parecia ser um resumo de sua vida.

Origem desconhecida... piloto rebelde... elemento perigoso...homicida e suicida em potencial.

Então era quilo? Aquilo fora sua vida? Ele correu os olhos pelas linhas, tentando achar um siginificado para as expressões, algum sentido... alguma coisa que o fizessa entender.

-Heero? – o homem ergueu os olhos, um pouco surpreso para Duo – Aqui tem algumas fichas que aprecem ser exames médicos e... isso.

Em um papel um pouco amassado, havia um endereço, rabiscado em uma letra apertada. E, logo abaixo, o nome Willem Hanka.

-Ótimo. Já sabemos para onde dar o próximo passo.

Os dois amigos passaram grande parte da madrugada analisando o conteúdo do envelope e cogitando possibilidades.

Haviam colocado o endereço de Willem Hanka em um site de busca, descobrindo que nele havia um laboratório de análises clínicas. Duo iria até o lugar, no outro dia para ver o que descobria.

Os raios de sol começaram a inundar o quarto, incomodando os olhos do ex-piloto do Wing. Já passava das dez horas da manhã, mas nem ele nem seu amigo davam mostras de que iriam levantar. Um celular tremeu em algum lugar do balcão e o homem abriu os olhos, cansado. Virou-se para Duo, que dormia em uma cama praticamente encostada ao balcão, mas não havia ouvido o vibra-call do aparelho. Heero levantou-se, e antes que o celular do amigo caísse no chão, pegou-o.

-Alô?

-Heero? – a voz de Hilde soou preocupada – Onde está Duo?

Ele lançou um olhar ao outro, atravessado na cama, enrolado em uma confusão de lençóis e travesseiros.

-Dormindo.

-Ah, está bem então. Quando ele acordar peça pra ele me ligar, se levantar agora vai estar com um mau-humor...

-Hilde? – Heero falou, antes que ela desligasse. – Como estão todos aí?

-Estão bem. – respondeu ela, pensando um pouco. – Eiji anda um pouco mais quieto que de costume, mas fora isso não tem nada de anormal.

-Mais quieto? – o piloto tentava imaginar o garoto, que não parava de falar um minuto, quieto.

-É. Sam o chama pra brincar lá fora mas ele diz que não está disposto, fica dentro de casa, sentado em algum canto, lendo um livro ou assistindo tv.

Heero tinha poucos lembranças do filho, mas todas elas eram dele aprontando alguma coisa. Subindo em árvores, fugindo dos olhos dele, quebrando objetos.

-Posso falar com ele. – disse Hilde, pouco à vontade com o silêncio de Heero e realmente estranhando sua atitude. Não dera maior atenção ao comportamento de Eiji, porque achara algo normal na criança, até mesmo por causa do episódio no parque. Mais que isso achou estranha a preocupação de Heero, não era algo normal nele, se bem o conhecia...

-Obrigado. – Ele desligou o telefone, deixando Hilde parada por alguns minutos, pensando no comportamento daqueles dois, pai e filho. – Tão diferentes... mas tão parecidos. – ela deu risada do comentário sem sentido, largou o telefone e foi fazer suas tarefas.

* * *

_N/a: Oieeeeee! Antes de mais nada, me desculpem pelo atraso. Não foi sacanagem nem nada, é que eu realmente não conseguia logar ou fazer upload de nenhum documento. Só hoje que consegui. Mas enfim, depois de uma invasão os dois ex-pilotos finalmente conseguem descobrir algo! E o que sairá dessa investigação?  
_

_Ah, e aproveitando, queria deixar um aviso. Teve há pouco tempo o concurso nacional de fics, promovido pela animearts. Quem quiser ler o texto que eu enviei, ele está disponível aqui na fanfiction mesmo, é só pesquisar por autor Animearts. O nome do texto é Escolhas, é uma história mais ou menos na mesma linha que eu costumo escrever, mas o personagem que tem mais destaque é o Quatre. Pra quem for ler pela fanfiction, já aviso que como eu havia feito a separação temporal com asteriscos, nenhum deles saiu, ou seja, o texto está contínuo do começo ao fim. ¬¬' Realmente peço desculpas por isso, mas garanto que dá pra entender mesmo assim. _

_Valeu ao povo que leu e deixou review, vocês sabem que eu adoro saber a opinião de vocês.  
Bjos e até o próximo capítulo! _


	13. Mensagens sem nome

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS  
Capítulo 13 - Mensagens sem nome**

-Boa tarde, amigão. -Duo se levantou da cama, cumprimentado o amigo que estava sentado em uma cadeira, lendo um jornal. – Madrugou?

-Seu celular me acordou.

-Sério? Nem ouvi. Era Hilde?

-É. Ela pediu pra você ligar de volta.

Duo se trocou rapidamente e pegou as chaves do carro.

-Ligo pra ela no caminho... Estou de saída e não devo demorar, só vou dar uma olhada no lugar.

-Ok.

Duo voltou para o hotel apenas no fim da tarde, ao contrário do que tinha dito. Quando entrou no quarto, a impressão que teve era de que o tempo não havia passado uma vez que Heero não se mexera um milímetro sequer. Continuava sentado na cadeira, com a diferença de não estar mais segurando o jornal, mas uma folha de papel.

-E então? – perguntou ele assim que o amigo fechou a porta.

-Pra todos os efeitos é um laboratório normal. – disse Duo, entrando e tirando o casaco. – O lugar é realmente grande, e como fingi ser apenas um cliente, não pude entrar muito. Mas já sei como fazer isso.

Como Heero nada falou, apenas o mirou em silêncio, Duo continuou:

-Me candidatei a um emprego de auxiliar, eles pareciam realmente desesperados pra achar alguém. É pra fazer coisas do tipo limpar os lugares e etiquetar exames, mas a vantagem é que eu teria acesso à maioria das salas do prédio.

Heero apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça. Duo achou que ele devia estar realmente irritado por não poder sair ou fazer algo concreto, por isso achou melhor não importunar o amigo. Tomou um banho rápido e quando saiu, Heero o chamou, para mostra-lhe algo.

-É a caixa de e-mails de um dos responsáveis por aquela empresa de segurança que invadimos. Tem várias mensagens do tal do Willem Hanka, acertando alguns detalhes e perguntando o porquê da demora em realizar o serviço. Mas tem algumas realmente estranhas, que têm o mesmo endereço, mas não são assinadas por ele... – dizendo isso, Heero abriu um dos e-mails, para que Duo pudesse lê-lo.

_Sei que Willem pediu a vocês que acabassem com o soldado, mas isso foi antes de falar comigo. Este caso está sob minha jurisdição, por isso peço que tirem o corpo fora. Eu cuido dele daqui para frente, isso é algo que já foi discutido e aprovado em nosso conselho._

-Sem assinatura? – perguntou Duo, depois de ler o pequeno parágrafo

-É. Acho que é de alguém que não quer ser descoberto, mas tem certa importância uma vez que consegue usar o e-mail de Willem Hanka e sabe sobre o caso, que pelo que li, é ultra-secreto.

A linha de pensamento dos dois foi interrompida pelo celular de Duo. O garoto afastou-se para atender o telefone.

-Parece que por lá está tudo bem. – disse ele ao amigo, assim que desligou. – Relena pediu pra você se cuidar...

-Sei fazer isso, não precisa pedir.

-Você gosta de cortar o barato dos outros, né? Ela é sua mulher, é lógico que tá preocupada.

Duo deitou-se na cama, já cansado. Heero ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, então murmurou, quase que para si mesmo:

-Gostaria de lembrar como a conheci.

Duo deu um sorriso, mas fingiu não ouvir o amigo. Naquele momento, não poderia ajudá-lo.

Eram quase duas horas da tarde, e Heero havia acabado de chegar ao hotel. Fora até um mercadinho próximo, mais para se distrair do que para comprar qualquer coisa. Sem muita opção, ligou o lap-top para checar os e-mails. Quando passou os olhos pelos endereços, surpreendeu-se com um.

_Enviado por: desconhecido  
_

_Olá Heero. Você pode não saber quem é seu interlocutor, mas saiba que o conheço muito bem. Sei que está hospedado em um hotel na rua 37. Sei que seu amigo está trabalhando em meu laboratório de análises clínicas. Quero que saiba que não há mais com o que se preocupar. Não será mais perseguido. Hanka parece finalmente ter dado ouvidos a meus conselhos. Sua existência é garantida, por enquanto. Eu sou esperto, mas não vou conseguir enrolar Hanka por muito tempo. Preciso falar com você. Cara a cara, o mais rápido possível. Preciso lhe esclarecer a situação, preciso lhe ajudar a sair ileso dessa. Você tem que confiar em mim. Como já disse, trabalho no laboratório de análises clínicas. Mas aqui não é seguro para um encontro. Vou lhe passar um endereço, é de outro laboratório onde trabalho. Venha até ele, hoje. Seis horas da tarde. Não haverá quase ninguém. Peça para falar com o doutor Tyler . Se sentir que está correndo algum risco, pode trazer seu amigo, Duo Maxwell. Mas apenas ele. Não traga mais ninguém. Mandarei uma mensagem em seu celular, às cinco e meia para confirmar o encontro. Não se atrase._

Heero ficou meia hora à frente do computador. Releu algumas vezes a mensagem, e encontrava-se totalmente concentrado, a mente trabalhando, quando ouviu um alarme. Fez um movimento brusco na cadeira, virou-se e encontrou o celular tocando sobre a mesa. Leu o nome da ligação no visor e atendeu, um pouco ansioso.

-Heero? Está no hotel?

-Sim, estou. Aconteceu alguma coisa, Relena?

-Não, nada... achei que talvez estivesse se sentindo sozinho, mas se quiser posso ligar depois...

-Não há problema. Como estão vocês?

-Bem. Aiko dormiu a noite inteira pela primeira vez em semanas.

-Isto é bom.

-Seria ótimo, se eu tivesse conseguido aproveitar.

-Porque?

-O Eiji, que teve uma febre. Nada demais, talvez esteja ficando resfriado... mas acabei ficando acordada a noite inteira.

-Como ele está?

-Agora está no quarto, vendo tv.

-Posso falar com ele?

-Claro. Ele vai gostar, chamou por você ontem...

Heero ouviu o ruído de passos, enquanto o telefone era passado para o garoto.

-Pai? Achei que não ia ligar! E aí, falta muito pra voltar pra casa?

-Só mais um pouco agora.

-Que bom. Não sei o que a mamãe te disse, mas eu estou bem, viu? Aquilo ontem não foi nada.

-Está bem. – era o tipo de atitude dele mesmo, pensou o ex-piloto, divertindo-se. – Então não a assuste mais.

-Tá... – ele fez uma pausa, como que se preparando - queria te ver, pai.

Heero parou por um momento. Era aquilo que queria também. Era estranho ter passado tão pouco tempo com aquelas pessoas, e sentir tanta falta deles. Sem mais pensar no assunto ele falou, em um impulso:

-Porque não fazemos isso? Daqui a uma hora, na pequena praça que tem perto do shopping.

-Você tá falando sério? – o garoto não conteve a felicidade. – Vou falar com mamãe agora mesmo!

Heero não esperou o garoto falar com Relena, desligou o telefone. Esperava que ela ligasse novamente, para lhe repreender ou mesmo perguntar se era seguro. Mas o telefone não tocou. Tomando isso como uma resposta positiva, ele vestiu o casaco e saiu, o lugar não ficava muito longe dali, poderia ir a pé.

* * *

_N/a: Oiiieeeeee! Pessoas, esse capítulo foi um problema, porque o Heero não pode fazer muita coisa por medo de ser reconhecido, então não tive muita opção senão enrolar um pouco. Espero que tenham gostado, e qualquer sugestão ou mesmo crítica construtiva é bem-vinda!_

_**Tina-chan:** Olá! Não tinha percebido a semelhança de nomes, mas dei muita risada quando notei. Ah, e prometo deixar o Eiji em paz um pouco... só um pouco.  
_

_bjos e até o próximo!  
Poly-chan _


	14. Dois encontros em um dia

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS**

**CAPÍTULO 14 – Dois encontros em um dia**

Era começo de outono, e o vento frio arrancava as folhas das árvores, espalhando-as pelo chão. Eiji pisou em algumas folhas amarelas, que formavam um verdadeiro tapete sobre a calçada de pedra da praça. Ouviu sua mãe resmungando alguma coisa sobre não esperá-la estacionar o carro e não olhar a irmã, mas o garoto não deu atenção. Esquadrinhava cada pedaço da paisagem, à procura de uma figura tão sua conhecida.

Então avistou-o. Alto e magro, os cabelos castanhos e rebeldes. As mãos nos bolsos, a expressão fria.

-Papai!

O garoto desatou a correr, um sorriso a se espalhar pela face. Trombou com o homem, o abraçando pela cintura. Relena observou o filho correndo, feliz. Os olhos de Heero encontraram-se com os dela. Então, numa demosntração de carinho que poucas vezes vira o marido dar, ele levantou o menino e o segurou no colo. O abraçou, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, tão parecidos com os seus.

Ela aguardou, apreciando a cena. Eiji desceu dos braços do pai e começou a caminhar ao seu lado, ainda agarrado à sua cintura. Heero caminhou em direção às duas garotas e parou à frente de Relena. Desta vez foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa, colando os lábios nos dela. Ela sorriu. Assim que sentiu o garoto afastar-se, passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o para si novamente e aprofundando mais o beijo.

-Então depois que você recebeu esse e-mail resolveu simplesmente ir até lá, fazer uma visitinha pra esse cara? – perguntou Relena a Heero, ao seu lado. Estavam sentados em um banco um pouco mais escondido na praça, vez ou outra observando as crianças que brincavam correndo atrás de alguns pombos.

-Eu quero resolver essa história de uma vez por todas. Quero saber exatamente o que me aconteceu, porque perdi a memória. Quem são as pessoas dos meus pesadelos...

-Pois eu acho que é se arriscar demais... – disse ela, afagando os cabelos da nuca dele, sabendo que aquilo lhe provocava arrepios.

-Eu vou ao lugar de qualquer jeito, sinto que vou descobrir o que quero. Só queria pedir um favor...

-Um favor?

-Duo vai comigo, o cara não fez objeção nenhuma a isso. Não posso levar mais ninguém. Mas isso não quer dizer que você não pode ajudar.

A garota ficou em silêncio, esperando-o continuar.

-Quero garantir que vai dar tudo certo. Quero que vigie o lugar.

-Por que está me pedindo isso?

-Porque confio em você. Nada de mal vai acontecer, é só uma garantia.

Heero chegou ao hotel às cinco horas, apenas a tempo de pegar Duo e explicar-lhe o que estava acontecendo. Às cinco e meia, recebeu a mensagem no celular, confirmando o encontro no laboratório. Pegou o endereço e saiu, junto com Duo.

O laboratório tinha uma localização central, sendo que o acharam com facilidade. Heero passou os olhos pelo amplo estacionamento, à procura de um carro prata. Depois de um tempo avistou-o, estacionado na rua. Fez um aceno de cabeça discreto a Relena, sentada na direção, e então entrou no prédio.

-Estamos fechando. – disse a mulher do balcão assim que os viu entrar, um pouco irritada. – Se tinha alguma coisa marcada...

-Quero falar com o doutor Tyler. – Heero a cortou. Ela parou por um segundo, com uma cara que dizia o quanto desaprovava aquela situação, mas se levantou e entrou por um corredor. Depois de alguns minutos ela voltou, acompanhada de um homem de jaleco. Um homem muito novo, com cara de garoto, mesmo com o cavanhaque. Ele aproximou-se dos dois e estendeu a mão.

-Heero Yuy? E você deve ser Duo Maxwell. – eles trocaram cumprimentos, sem falar nada. O homem parecia extremamente interessado em Heero, não tirava os olhos dele. – Venham comigo, o doutor Enzo pediu para eu acompanhá-los.

Os dois o seguiram, entrando no corredor, sob o olhar reprovador da atendente do balcão. Heero lançou um olhar à Duo. Até aquela hora tudo correra bem, normal até demais. O homem parou à frente de uma porta e os dois pararam atrás. Tyler deu uma batida de leve com os nós dos dedos.

-Doutor Enzo? Eles estão aqui.

Ouve uma resposta de dentro do aposento e os três entraram.

A sala era ampla, com uma grande vidraça ocupando grande parte da parede oposta à porta. Em um armário com portas de vidro haviam vários recipientes etiquetados e meticulosamente alinhados. No meio da sala, atrás de uma mesa com um computador e alguns papéis empilhados, um homem observava os visitantes interessado. Ele fez um aceno, o garoto saiu da sala e os dois sentaram-se.

-Desculpe minha falta de educação, mas preferi não revelar meu nome no e-mail. Sou Enzo Haswell.

-O que você quer comigo? – disse Heero, encurtando conversa.

-Antes de mais nada quero saber exatamente como você conseguiu fugir do meu laboratório.

-Seu laboratório. Porque eu estava lá?

O homem soltou um suspiro.

-Já vi que enquanto eu não explicar você não vai sossegar.

Heero apenas aguardou que o homem, que o encarava fixamente, continuasse.

-Não foi nada fácil eu conseguir permissão para transfelí-lo para meu laboratório, se quer saber. Hanka queria matá-lo, como faz com todos que falham.

-E quem é esse tal de Hanka?– perguntou Duo, incapaz de se controlar.

-Willen Hanka. Administrador e responsável pelo projeto super-soldado.

-Projeto super-soldado... – murmurou Duo. – Me lembro de ter visto isso em algum lugar.

-É o nome do projeto ultra-secreto do governo. Fazem testes em veteranos de guerra... testes com drogas. Estudos de laboratório, experiências genéticas. Eles querem comprender as reações do corpo humano, o limite das pessoas e tentar chegar a um soldado ideal. Eu trabalhei por certo período de tempo neste projeto, mas apenas anotava as reações a algumas drogas. No começo não sabia do que se tratava, passava para eles alguns medicamentes que estavam em fase de pesquisa, e eles me passavam o resultado dos testes. Assim que soube do que se tratava, pulei fora. Foi quando já havia saído de lá há um mês que um colega comentou que um dos soldados, como chamam, havia sofrido um lapso e iriam matá-lo. Então resolvi intervir, seria útil para a minha pesquisa.

-Foi neste acidente que perdi a memória? – perguntou Heero, encarando o homem. Ele pareceu surpreso.

-Você perdeu a memória?

-Quando acordei, não me lembrava nem de quem era. – respondeu o homem.

O cientista pensou um pouco.

-Provavelmente uma amnésia psicogênica, provocada por um trauma. Você já se lembrou de alguma coisa?

Heero fez que sim com a cabeça.

-É isso mesmo. Você recuperará a memória aos poucos, ou repentinamente. É provável que nunca se lembre inteiramente do trauma, mas as partes anteriores de sua vida você irá lembrar.

Heero nada falou. Era estranho, mas não se sentiu aliviado com aquela resposta que buscou desde que acordara. O que era o passado para ele? Apenas algumas lembranças, algo como outra vida que vivera. É certo que seria bom se lembrar de alguns fatos aos quais outras pessoas faziam referência, mas naquele momento ele sentia que tinha tudo que queria.

* * *

_**N/a: **Oie pessoas! Esse capítulo foi um pouco mais pacífico, e deu pra ver que a mentalidade do Heero mudou um pouco depois do acidente... Ah! E antes que alguém pergunte, o nome do projeto, Super-soldado, não tem nada haver com Arquivo X. Só peguei o nome porque achei que combinava, mas qualquer outra semelhança é mera coincidênica. Espero que tenham entendido o lance do projeto e tudo, se alguma coisa não ficou clara é só perguntar.  
_

_**Tina-chan: **Oie! Realmente, deve ser muito ruim a sensação de que algo está faltando... mas estamos falando do Heero, não é? Ele agüenta mais essa. **  
Bruna Fabiana: **Olá! O mistério aos poucos está se resolvendo... Também não curto muito yaoi, e acho que é legal ter uma grande variedade de textos, pra todo mundo ter direito a ler o que gosta... Vlw pelo review.  
_

_Bjos  
Poly-chan _


	15. A voz dos pesadelos

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS**

**CAPÍTULO 15 – A voz dos pesadelos**

Heero continuou em silêncio, e Enzo ficou a mirá-lo com interesse.

-Fiquei sabendo que Hanka colocou um dos soldados atrás de você, e depois contratou uma empresa de segurança. Você tem uma sorte do diabo em ainda estar vivo.

O ex-piloto se lembrou de todo sufoco pelo qual havia passado nos últimos dias. Lembrou-se de Eiji, que levara um tiro que era para ele. Não chamaria aquilo de sorte.

-Mas agora o tal do Hanka parou de perseguir o Heero, não é? – disse Duo – Já faz uns dois dias que não temos problemas.

-O que sei é que ele dispensou o serviço da empresa de segurança. Resolveu agir por conta própria. Mas se querem saber, acho estranho esse silêncio dele. Ele deve estar armando alguma coisa...

-E como a gente faz pra esse cara deixar a gente em paz? – disse Duo, pensando em voz alta.

-Acho que nesse caso força física não vai adiantar. Meu advogado conseguiu alguns doc... – ele parou de falar, pois Heero levou a mão ao ouvido, preocupado.

-Não me diga que você ainda está com aquele aparelhinho que emite um som agudo? Hanka coloca ele para controlar os soldados...

Heero sequer ouvira o que o homem falara. Levantou-se, ainda com a mão no ouvido.

-O que foi? O que está acontecendo? - murmurou o homem.

Duo levantou-se também, mirando o amigo.

-Perdi a comunicação. – disse Heero. – Alguma coisa aconteceu lá fora.

-Vocês não confiaram em mim e trouxeram outra pessoa? – disse Enzo, sentado à mesa.

-Vou até lá. – disse Heero, ignorando Enzo.

-Cara, espera! – Heero abriu a porta e Duo seguiu-o. O amigo estava agindo de forma impulsiva, como sempre fazia. Enzo levantou-se para também ver o que se passava.

Assim que Heero entrou no longo corredor que dava para a recepção, viu dois homens no final dele. Um à frente, de terno escuro, cabelos grisalhos. Outro mais atrás, do tamanho de um armário. Este último vinha trazendo Relena, fazendo-a caminhar à sua frente.

-Finalmente nos encontramos novamente, Heero Yuy. – Heero mirou o homem, alguns metros à sua frente. Sentiu a sensação familiar invadí-lo. Mas não era uma sensação boa.

_Não vai matá-lo? Você tem que matar!_

Era a voz de seus pesadelos.

-Quer dizer que o Enzo estava fazendo uma reunião e nem me convidou? Que salafrário...

Duo e Enzo haviam parado ambos ao lado de Heero, observando a cena.

-Boa tarde, Enzo. Desculpe invadir assim esse lugar e tirar os funcionários do prédio. Mas tenho contas a acertar e de hoje não passa.

Enzo ia falar alguma coisa, mas mais dois homens surgiram atrás dele. Dois seguranças de Hanka, que fizeram um sinal para que os três andassem.

Eles chegaram à recepção e Heero lançou um olhar à Relena. Ela estava parada, com o segurança atrás, lhe apontando uma arma para o peito

-Até que você está bem, soldado. – disse Hanka. – Parece que o trabalho desse idiota deu resultado. Pena que tenha sido em vão.

De repente, todos ouviram um ruído e em questão de segundos a confusão estava armada. Um garoto surgiu do nada, chutou a canela do segurança mais próximo da porta, que segurava Relena. Ela aproveitou-se da distração do homem e meteu um chute na arma, fazendo-a voar longe. Heero correu para pegar a arma, mas Hanka atirou. Ele sentiu o tiro pegar no braço.

-O próximo é na cabeça. – disse o homem, mirando a pistola.

Heero imobilizou-se, sem opção. Mirou Relena, que estava abraçada ao garoto que havia começado a confusão. Eiji. A última pessoa que ele queria que presenciasse aquilo tudo. Pela cara de Relena, ela também estava surpresa em ver o filho.

-Você é muito burro... – disse Hanka, encarando Heero - Em vez de vir sozinho, teve que trazer a família para cuidar de você? Se essa mulher não estivesse no estacionamento e não me visse entrar no prédio, não haveriam motivos para eu fazer qualquer coisa a ela. Mas agora já viu demais.

O homem fez um sinal aos seguranças, que acompanharam todos por um corredor.

-É bom não tentar nada. – disse ele a Heero quando este virou a cabeça para mirar Relena e Eiji mais atrás, próximos de Hanka. – Não me importo em atirar.

Ele desceram algumas escadas e enveredaram por outro corredor. Pareciam estar se embrenhando pelos cantos mais escuros do edifício. Por fim chegaram a uma sala, que mais parecia um depósito. Haviam várias caixas e móveis velhos ocupando a sala escura. Ela era ampla, com janelas pequenas e compridas, próximas do teto, e uma fileira de pilares passando bem pelo meio.

Um dos seguranças arrastou Heero, levando-o até algumas cadeiras de sala de espera que pareciam estar lá a pelo menos uma década. O homem se perguntou o que viria a seguir. Duo e Hanka também foram levados a algumas cadeiras, à frente de Heero. Um dos homens trouxe uma corda e eles começaram a amarrar os três. Primeiro os braços para trás, no suporte metálico da cadeira. Depois o corpo contra o encosto.

Hanka entrou com uma maleta metálica e Heero sentiu uma pontada de medo. _Uma bomba._

O homem colocou a maleta no chão, próxima a um pilar. Então virou-se para um de seus homens, parado ao lado de Relena e Eiji.

-Amarre-os também.

-Não há necessidade disso. – disse Heero, tentando manter a voz fria como habitualmente. – Não era a mim que você queria? Já conseguiu. Eles não têm nada a ver com isso.

Hanka levantou-se, um sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

-Só pode estar brincando, não é? Já disse que não vou soltá-los, viram demais. E saiba que a culpa é sua, por ser um covarde. Se sua mulher não estivesse no estacionamento nada disso teria acontecido.

-Hanka, pense no que está fazendo. – dessa vez foi Enzo quem falou. – Matar pessoas inocentes... dentre elas uma criança. Explodir o laboratório inteiro. Você não desceria tão baixo... você vai ser pego.

-Não no posto que estou agora, Enzo. É fácil encobrir alguns fatos quando você tem contatos.

-Não entendo porque tudo isso... – continuou o cientista.

-Este caso está abalando minha reputação, preciso acabar de uma vez por todas com ele. Sem deixar qualquer vestígio. E agora já chega.

Um segurança havia acabado de amarrar Eiji ao lado de Duo, e agora faria o mesmo com Relena.

-Amarre-a ao lado dele. – disse Hanka, apontando Heero. – Vou conceder essa gentileza, já que os dois não conseguem se separar...

Ele abaixou-se, digitando algo no visor eletrônico.

-Vocês têm 10 minutos.

Seus homens certificaram-se que todos estavam presos e então saíram. Hanka lançou um último olhar a todos, ainda com seu sorriso sarcástico, antes de fechar a porta.

* * *

_**N/a:** Oieeeee! Agora eu meti todos em uma enrascada... sugestões de como eles podem escapar desta? Vamos ver se alguém tem uma idéia boa ou se aproxima da resposta. E que tal o Wonka, ops Hanka como vilão? Acho que ele não é tão maluco como vocês esperavam... tá, só um pouco.  
_

_**James Hiwaratri: **Olá! Você estava certo quanto ao fato de que estava tudo muito fácil... tinha que complicar. Não vão aparecer mais personagens, até porque a história tá se aproximando de um final. Mas ainda tem algumas surpresas._  
**_Tina-chan: _**_Assim como é bom sonhar, é tão boa essa sensação de um ficwriter quando lê um review desses, de que seus objetivos foram atingidos e pelo menos uma pessoa foi tocada... já valeu a pena. vlw pelo review._**  
_BeLlItA PiKaMa AoYaMa_**_: Não precisa se estressar, o capítulo já tá aqui. No momento o Heero tá sem tempo pra pensar nisso, mas aguarde, sim? Bem calminha... huahuahuahuahua_

_bjos  
Poly-chan _


	16. Salvos por um canivete

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS **

**CAPÍTULO 16 – Salvos por um canivete**

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Uma luz fraca vinha de uma abertura mal vedada, lançando um pouco da claridade do fim de tarde ao ambiente.

Heero mirou o filho, amarrado ao lado de Duo.

-Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Você me pediu pra cuidar da mamãe, não se lembra? Foi o que fiz. Tá que meu plano não deu muito certo, mas eu tentei.

-Você não tem jeito! Está sempre se arriscando! – Heero parecia nervoso, e Duo notou isso com um pouco de surpresa. Relena respondeu a ele, com um tom irônico:

-Lógico. É seu filho...

Heero a mirou com seu olhar mais assustador, mas ela não se abalou.

-A mamãe tem razão. – disse o menino. – O que você faria no meu lugar?

Heero refletiu e percebeu que faria a mesma coisa, se arriscaria. Baixou um pouco o tom de voz.

-Podia ao menos ter pensado na sua irmã...

Todos ficaram em silêncio novamente, vez ou outra ouvindo um bipe indicando que o tempo estava passando.

-Eu... – Heero começou a falar, mas não soube como continuar. Relena o mirou, sabendo o que se passava na cabeça dele.

-Você não teve culpa.

-Mas eu acabei envolvendo todos vocês.

-Ah, pára com isso. Eu não estou te reconhecendo! – Duo protestou, balançando as pernas. – Se você ainda não pensou em uma maneira de sair daqui, é porque estamos ferrados, mas não vamos morrer nos lamentando.

Heero sentiu o braço de Relena encostar de leve no seu, tentando sem sucesso alcançar sua mão. Abaixou a cabeça, curtindo o contato.

-Como nos conhecemos? – perguntou ele de repente, em voz baixa. Ela o olhou com ternura.

-Você era um piloto treinado nas colônias e tinha sido mandado para a Terra em uma missão. Mas acabou não conseguindo chegar no lugar que deveria. Eu o encontrei caído na praia... assim que você acordou, tentou se detonar, mas não conseguiu. Então fugiu. Passou a me perseguir, dizendo que eu havia visto seu rosto e que iria me matar. – ela falou numa voz calma, sem tirar os olhos dele.

-Não foi nada romântico... – respondeu ele, ainda de cabeça baixa. Relena não riu. Continuou a encará-lo.

-Não importa. Você nunca cumpriu a promessa.

Heero finalmente levantou a cabeça. Os dois se miraram por um longo tempo. Então, num esforço extremo, ele tentou chegar mais perto. Empurrou o corpo para mais próximo do dela, sem se importar com as cordas que lhe pressionavam o peito. Ela também inclinou-se mais para frente. Ambos com as mãos presas, não podiam se tocar. Os lábios roçaram de leve.

-Tudo bem, finjam que não estamos aqui! – disse Eiji, com uma careta.

-Não atrapalha, moleque. – disse Duo, se divertindo um pouco com a situação.

-Sinceramente, o que acontece com vocês, adultos? Não foram pilotos gundam? Deviam agir mais...

-Me dê uma idéia do que fazer, que eu faço. – disse Duo.

O menino não respondeu, mas começou a se mexer na cadeira. Seus braços eram mais curtos que os dos outros, por isso suas cordas estavam mais soltas. Ele se contorceu, tentando por tudo trazer a mão direita para mais perto do corpo. Duo e Enzo observavam curiosos.

Por fim, com um ruído, algo caiu do bolso do menino para a cadeira. Ele esticou mais um pouco a mão, a corda já lhe cortando a circulação do pulso. E finalmente, primeiro com a ponta dos dedos e depois com a palma da mão, ele puxou o objeto. Um canivete.

-Não acharam que eu tinha vindo desarmado, né? – Duo riu do comentário do menino, imaginando como se sentiria se fosse salvo pelo canivete de um garoto de sete anos.

Eiji puxou as mãos para trás novamente, tomando cuidado para não derrubar o canivete. Abriu-o e posicionou a lâmina para cima, roçando na corda do pulso. Lentamente, ela começou a cortar as fibras da corda.

-Heero, não precisa de teste de DNA. Esse moleque é teu filho, com certeza. – disse Duo, mirando o menino aumentar a pressão na corda. Heero e Relena haviam se separado, e também observavam a cena com atenção.

Eiji levou algum tempo para cortar totalmente a corda, mas assim que o fez puxou as mãos para frente e começou a soltar a que o prendia à cadeira. E então estava em pé, com os pulsos esfolados sangrando, mas triunfante.

-Ótimo trabalho menino, Agora solte a gente. – disse Duo. Eiji não respondeu ao homem. Se aproximou da bomba. – Ei, o que você vai fazer?

-4 minutos. – disse o garoto, do chão.

-Eiji. – disse Heero, numa voz controlada. – Venha até aqui e corte minha corda.

-Tem um monte de fios aqui. – disse o menino, sem se mexer. – Qual será que tem que cortar?

-Eiji, ouça seu pai. Venha até aqui que ele cuida disso. – havia uma nota de desespero na voz de Relena.

-Eu posso fazer isso.

-Não seja idiota, menino. Deixe que eu faço isso. – A voz de Heero continuava firme. Ele não sabia se já havia desarmado bombas em sua vida, mas de certa forma sentia-se extremamente confiante no que deveria fazer.

-Eu quero fazer alguma coisa. – disse o garoto, observando a bomba, mas sem chegar mais perto.

-Você já fez muito, querido. Agora obedeça seu pai. – disse Relena. Eiji parecia estar pesando a situação, quando Heero falou.

-Você não precisa me provar nada, filho.

Aquilo foi o suficiete para persuadir o menino. Ele foi até o pai e cortou as cordas. Heero correu até a bomba, enquanto Eiji soltava os outros.

Heero analisou rapidamente o dispositivo. Sabia exatamente como ele funcionava.

_3 minutos._

-Não dá tempo de fugirmos? – perguntou Enzo, levantando-se.

-Eu consigo destivá-la. – disse Heero, confiante. - Mas é melhor vocês irem na frente, pro caso de algo dar errado.

Relena foi até ele e pôs as mãos em seu ombro, como que para dizer que não sairia dali. Enzo foi até a porta, mas ela estava trancada.

-Está trancada. – informou ele aos outros. – Se formos morrer, vamos morrer todos juntos.

-Não vamos morrer. – disse Eiji, massageando os pulsos. - Eu confio no meu pai.

Depois de analisar o dipositivo, Heero pediu o canivete do filho. O timer indicava dois minutos. Um por um, o ex-piloto cortou três fios. A cada corte, todos prendiam a respiração.

Assim que ele cortou o último fio, o timer paralisou em 1:48. E os ruídos cessaram.

-Você conseguiu! – disse Relena, puxando o marido para cima e beijando-o. Duo se aproximou da bomba, para ver se não havia risco. Eiji sorriu e disse a Enzo:

-Eu não falei?

* * *

_**N/a:** Oieeeee! Gente, tá acabando... pior que eu curti muito escrever essa história, foi divertido e gostei bastante de escrever com o Heero. Quanto a esse capítulo, parece que ninguém se arriscou a dar um palpite... então como ficou a forma como resolvi?Muito chata? Muito oc? Muito sem noção? Opiniões! Próximo capítulo... epílogo!_

_bjos  
Poly-chan _


	17. Epílogo

**APENAS LEMBRANÇAS **

**CAPÍTULO 17 - Epílogo**

Duo chegou na garagem e encontrou Heero sentado a uma mesa, cercado de chaves de fenda e parafusos. Estava mexendo em um rádio que não funcionava mais, e que Hilde iria jogar fora. Era um sábado frio mas agradável, e já faziam três dias desde o incidente da bomba. Heero e Relena haviam ido até a casa de Duo para pegar Eiji, que havia dormido lá e acabaram ficando para o almoço.

-E aí, cara. Foi bom pra você?

Heero o mirou com um olhar mortífero típico, ao que o outro apenas sorriu.

-Ah, qualé. Você acha que eu não sei porque pediram pra deixar o piá aqui? Não se preocupa, eu entendo...

Naquele momento Eiji entrou na garagem. Heero agradeceu mentalmente a presença do menino, assim Duo ficou quieto. Ele sentou-se em uma cadeira e ficou a mirar o trabalho do pai, cabisbaixo. Heero não havia gritado com Eiji, nem lhe dado broncas ou castigo. Mas ele sabia que o pai estava zangado com ele. Pelo olhar.

Heero tirou uma placa que estava na frente de alguns terminais que queria mexer. Colocou-a sobre a mesa e aproveitou para mirar Eiji de esgüela. Lançou um segundo olhar. O menino estava chorando?

Eiji viu que o pai o encarava, então as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto.

-Me desculpa. – disse o menino, sem encará-lo. – Eu não queria fazer mal, eu não queria te preocupar. Eu só fiz o que achei que era certo.

_Esse menino tem um gênio difícil. O meu gênio. Mas ainda assim, há algo que o diferencia de mim... Essa preocupação com os outros que só pode ter puxado da mãe._

Heero não se mexeu, perdido em seus pensamentos. Eiji levantou-se para sair, já havia dito o que queria dizer.

-Venha aqui. – Ele se paralisou, surpreso com a voz do pai. Virou-se e chegou mais perto. Heero estendeu o braço, para pegá-lo no colo. Eiji passou os braços pelo pescoço do pai, para abraçá-lo.

Relena chegou à garagem, com um telefone na mão. Mas assim que viu a cena, esqueceu-se do que ia fazer. Desde que Heero retornara, estava ligiramente diferente, mais carinhoso. E naqueles últimos dias, à medida que ele recuperava mais memórias, aquela característica parecia estar se acentuando.

-Veio falar alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, ainda com o filho no colo, mirando o telefone na mão de Relena.

-Ah... – ela forçou a memória. – Enzo falou com o advogado hoje. Já está com os documentos sobre Hanka, diz que vão de desvio de dinheiro até assassinato de políticos influentes. Vai iniciar o processo, e provavelmente Hanka vai perder o cargo de administrador do projeto super-soldado.

Heero pressionou o filho de leve, para que ele descesse. Levantou-se e foi para a sala, junto de Relena.

-Mas o projeto não vai ser desativado. – disse ele, continuando a conversa.

-Não. Seria pretensão demais imaginar que encerraríamos o projeto só tirando o Hanka.

-Falei com Sally. Passei todas as informações que tinha aos Preventers. Mas levando em conta a natureza do problema, não sei se poderão fazer alguma coisa.

-Talvez se esse assunto vier à tona... se provocasse discussão entre os países... – disse Relena, refletindo.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia. Agora que conseguimos nos livrar deste problema, se você se envolver novamente não vão nos deixar em paz.

-Mas não posso ficar sem fazer nada a respeito disso. E temos mais um problema. Não é segredo que você sumiu, pelo menos no Reino de Sank a noticía já vazou. Que explicação vamos dar?

-Podemos não dar explicação nenhuma. Fui encontrado sem memória, não me lembrava de nada que aconteceu. Em um ou dois meses, ninguém mais vai se lembrar disso.

Relena sorriu e encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

-Sabe que o Milliardo ligou hoje? Acredite se quiser, ele ficou bem preocupado com você.

-Seu irmão? – perguntou Heero, já com algumas memórias do seu antigo inimigo.

-Ele disse que estava preocupado comigo e com as crianças... mas não parava de perguntar como você estava.

-Quando vamos voltar para casa? – perguntou o ex-piloto, mudando de assunto.

-Ele está cuidando de tudo lá, não há pressa.

-Não é por isso. Quero voltar.

-Eu também quero... mas é melhor esperarmos até esse caso do Hanka se resolver. – respondeu Relena.

Sam entrou na sala como um foguete.

-Mamãe tá chamando!

-Já estamos indo, querida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O tempo estava esfriando cada vez mais. Enzo olhou para os dois lados da rua, procurando um grupo de pessoas. Estava à frente do aeroporto, tentando proteger-se do vento frio atrás de uma coluna.

Viu duas crianças passarem correndo.

-Ah, finalmente. – virou-se para o grupo de adultos que vinha logo atrás, indo até eles.

-Enzo! – Duo foi o primeiro a reconhecê-lo, indo apertar a mão do homem.

-Olá para vocês. Que bom que cheguei na hora.

-Eiji e Sam! Voltem aqui! – Relena gritou, antes de também cumprimentar Enzo.

-Algum problema com o processo? – perguntou Heero, colocando as malas que carregava no chão.

-Não, não. Problema algum. Hanka não vai mais voltar para essa área, pode ter certeza. Vim apenas me despedir e agradecer pelo que fizeram.

-Agradecer? – perguntou Heero.

-Ora, vamos. Esse menino salvou nossas vidas.

Eiji, que havia voltado junto de Sam, levantou os braços, fazendo graça. Levou um tapa leve do pai na cabeça, ao que todos deram risada.

-Falando sério. – disse Enzo, retomando a conversa. – Se consegui tirar Hanka da pesquisa, foi graças à vocês.

-Não há o que agradecer. – disse Heero. – Vamos esquecer isso agora.

-É verdade. – concordou Relena. – E é melhor irmos andando também, se não quisermos perder o vôo.

-Sem correr... – disse Hilde tarde demais, vendo as duas crianças disparando na frente.

Todos começaram a andar, e Enzo os acompanhou. Conversaram sobre banalidades, num clima leve.

Chegaram ao portão de embarque, e começaram a despedir-se. Enzo chamou Heero a um canto e lhe estendeu um cartão.

-Se você precisar de qualquer coisa é só ligar.

-Qualquer coisa? – Heero estranhou. A que ele se referia?

-Ouça, devido aos agravantes da situação, tem algumas memórias que talvez você nunca recupere naturalmente. Mas posso testar...

-Não. – Heero o cortou. – Não há necessidade. Meu passado são apenas lembranças, não me importo se não recuperar algumas. Vou deixar isso pra trás e pensar no futuro.

Os dois ouviram um barulho e viraram-se. Um suporte plástico que era usado para separar as filas estava no chão. E ao seu lado estava um garoto, tentando fazer cara de inocente.

-Tinha que ser... – murmurou Heero. Com um aceno de cabeça, ele se afastou de Enzo, dirigindo-se para o portão.

-Vamos. Antes que quebre alguma coisa... – disse ele, chamando o filho.

Eiji seguiu o pai e logo Relena, com Aiko no colo, também os acompanhava.

-Vai com calma, menino das neves... – disse Heero ao filho. Mesmo fazendo uma brincadeira, seu rosto permanecia sério, o que de certa forma poderia parecer estranho para quem não o conhecesse. Eiji, já acostumado, respondeu com uma careta.

-Foi a mamãe que me encheu de roupas assim. Acho que ela quer me sufocar...

-Não reclame! Está frio. – disse Relena, irritada.

-Mas também não estamos no Alaska...

Relena suspirou, derrotada. Deixaria Eiji pensar que ganhara a discussão. Quando entravam no avião, dali a poucos minutos, o menino mal se lembrava dela. Enumerava para o pai as coisas que faria quando chegasse em casa, incluindo derrotá-lo numa partida de basquete.

Heero sentou-se no assento, agora pensando na conversa com Enzo.

_Tenho coisas das quais não me orgulho em meu passado. 'A vida é uma coisa sem valor, principalmete a minha' Será que mudei tanto a ponto de achar esse raciocínio absurdo? Talvez eu tenha mudado. Tenho motivos a mais para viver...  
Já tenho tudo que quero. E o passado são apenas lembranças._

**-FIM-

* * *

**

_**N/a: **Primeiro, desculpem a demora. Segundo... EU TERMINEI! Gente, eu realmente fiquei satisfeita com esse final mas não sei o que vocês acharam. Acho que eu me desviei um pouco da minha proposta inicial, o fic foi se modificando à medida que fui escrevendo. No começo minha intenção era demonstrar que mesmo o Heero tendo uma família, continuava a ser a mesma pessoa fria de sempre. Ao longo da história, eu contradisse essa idéia algumas vezes... por culpa do Eiji. Ele foi um personagem que cresceu muito na trama, e acabou influenciando as atitudes do Heero. Mas acho que consegui sitetizar uma idéia: De que os pilotos, que se envolveram em guerras, têm um passado do qual nunca poderão se livrar. Mesmo assim, acredito que eles tentariam viver o presente e pensar no futuro, para aproveitar a chance de poder ser feliz. Sei que é um tema parecido com o que eu abordei no meu outro fic, mas é que acho que depois de tudo pelo que eles passaram lutando pela paz, seria justo pensar em algo do tipo.  
_

_Quanto a projetos futuros... bem, eu gosto de garantir que a história vai estar completa quando postá-la, porque não quero deixar ninguém na mão. A pior coisa que tem é você acompanhar uma fic e o autor ficar um ano sem atualizar, falo isso como leitora... Voltando aos projetos futuros. No momento estou com problemas criativos... (tradução: estou empacada) Estou me concentrando mais em um fanfic de Card Captor Sakura, mas também quero fazer uma 'versão da autora' do fanfic Escolhas, que originalmente eu escrevi para o concurso do Animearts. É que como havia um limite de páginas, eu compactei muito da idéia original, mas como gostei da história pretendo fazer uma versão estendida. Nesse famfic eu optei por escrever com o Quatre, um personagem com quem não escrevo com tanta freqüência e posso dizer que foi uma experiência boa. Além disso há um fanfic escrito em parceria com a Steph's, uma idéia dois fanfics. Só que eu não tenho previsão de quando poderemos postá-los... _

_Vlw, Tina-chan, pelo review do último capítulo, acho que o Hanka não se ferrou tanto quanto você gostaria, mas eu costumo tentar escrever próximo da realidade, e a realidade é assim... __  
Queria agradecer a todos que leram, aos que deixaram review e a uma certa pessoa que ficou me enchendo o saco um bom tempo, perguntando a toda hora quando ia atualizar... Vlw pelo apoio!_

_bjos  
e até um próximo fanfic... _


End file.
